Artemis Fowl: The Intruder of Haven
by bluehighlighter
Summary: Anyways... Chapter 10 UP! Rather pointless chapter. Someone has entered haven and this little intruder is... hard to catch? Plus Opal is sending the world into a cross species war! Will the People and Artemis Fowl and The Intruder stop her in time?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Eoin Colfer's characters. I only own Artemis Fole (a girl) and the plot.

Author's Note: This is my first fan fic, so please review! I need some advice...

Prologue

_I cannot believe that Father and Mother still refuse to take me out of St. Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen even after my continuous protests. Those teachers are unperturbed by my intelligence and those exams were so simple. The food there is disgusting. When I come home for the holidays, the first thing I will do is ask for some caviar. A boy genius certainly cannot live on the garbage served to the students at that school. Sometimes, the food causes a temporary shutdown on my digestive system, thus forcing my food to be regurgitated._

_I may have spent only three months at that dump, but instead of liking it, I am growing to hate it even more. Father has been urging me to make some friends there, but I shall ignore his so-called advice. Who would want to make friends at that rubbish school anyway? They're all dimwitted and their intelligence doesn't even match up to half of mine._

_Father broke his prosthetic limb last week. Mother says that Father had been playing soccer with her and he accidentally kicked the gatepost. I cannot believe that Father actually played that ridiculous game with Mother. Of course his prosthetic limb would break! All you do is kick a ball around. When Father was normal, he would stay indoors all the time, researching on more ways to get gold. Now all he does is kick a ball around. I feel sorry for him. _

_Just yesterday, I visited Father at the hospital. He was being fitted for his new prosthetic limb. I certainly do not remember seeing him being fitted for his old one, but Father said I had been sleeping. I don't doubt it, but I am sure I should have remembered. All child prodigies, like me, have excellent memory and should remember everything they do in their lives. After all, I have only lived for thirteen years and nine months. After Father had finished his walking exercises, he sat down beside me. He ruffled my hair (which I hate) and said, "So, Arty, do you know the answer to my question?"_

_I looked curiously at my father._

"_What are you talking about, Father?" I asked._

"_The question I asked you three months ago. Whether you would make the journey with me. When the moment comes, whether you would take your chance to be a hero," he sighed. I almost choked. What rubbish was my father saying?_

"_I don't understand, Father," I said truthfully. He sighed heavily, patted my hair and stood up._

"_Think over it, Arty," he said and walked out of the room, leaving me deep in thought. Did Father say those words to me before? And would I say yes to his question? I didn't know. I still don't._

what is wrong with this? why are there chinese words all over the place?(for chapter2) Please review and tell me why!!!


	2. Chapter 1:The Man in Limerick

**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Man in Limerick**

St Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen, Algebra Class

Artemis ran into the classroom and sat down at his seat. He was late, again. He had been trying to find some readable books at the library, but the contents were all too limited for Artemis. The Algebra teacher looked Artemis up and down. _He doesn't seem to know he is terribly late, _thought the teacher, as Artemis placed his Algebra books onto his desk. The teacher cleared his throat loudly. No response.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Fowl, again. I see that you are late," drawled the teacher, walking over to Artemis. Artemis looked up. He stood up, calmly. Couldn't these dull-witted beings give up? _Artemis Fowl the Second can never be beaten, _thought Artemis. Artemis cleared his throat and straightened his tie.

"You are pointing out the obvious, Sir. It is exactly five minutes and forty-seven seconds since the bell rang, and still counting. I have a good enough reason for my late arrival. I was in the library, searching for books that are good enough to be read, but I did not succeed, of course." Artemis focused his gaze on the fuming teacher's face. A vein was pulsing in his neck. Ah. Warming up. Artemis sighed as the teacher marched back to his seat.

"Remain standing, Fowl," he barked. Artemis looked at the teacher calmly.

"For what reason, Sir? I do not understand why I am forced to stand. According to my calculations, Sir, you are late every single day. By an average of one minute and thirty-three seconds, approximately," said Artemis. The teacher knew Artemis was right. Everyday he would hide behind the toilets and wolf down doughnuts. A good reason for his bulging belly. He gulped and glaring at Artemis, he sat down at his desk.

"Sit down, then," he shot at Artemis. Artemis sat down. "Now, we shall continue with the lesson..." The teacher started droning on about some Algebra rubbish. Just as Artemis was about to sleep, a pager began to beep. The whole class perked up, staring around. Who was so inconsiderate as to page them during a lesson? Artemis was muttering angrily when he realized something. It was HIS pager. Artemis stuck his head under his desk and taking his pager out of his pocket, he glanced at the number. It was Butler's handphone number. Quickly, Artemis stuffed it back into his pocket. Had Butler gotten some information from his contact in Limerick? Suddenly, taking everybody by surprise, the bell rang. Artemis, usually one of the last ones to leave, ran out of the door before anyone else.

Artemis checked his watch. Twenty-five minutes to History class. He ran down a flight of stairs and took refuge in a school garden. Slumping behind a tree, he took out his handphone and dialed Butler's handphone number. Butler answered on the first ring.

"Butler? I beg your pardon, but why did you page me-"

"Artemis, about those lenses. My friend claims that we ordered the lenses from him a few months ago. Though I have no recollection of that, he showed me a copy of a receipt and an order form," Butler said. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure, Butler? I myself do not remember anything of that sort. Why else would I send you to check on those lenses?" Artemis murmured. "This is getting weird...'

"I conclude that someone has been toying with my memories, Artemis," Butler said. Artemis could not help nodding.

"But, how?" he muttered out loud. A group of boys walked casually into the garden. Artemis swallowed.

"I have to go now, Butler. I shall call you," Artemis whispered before pocketing his handphone. The boys were now plucking out flowers and twisting them viciously. Artemis had the urge to do the same, to vent his frustration on those flowers. But, no. Artemis Fowl did not do ridiculous things like that. Artemis walked around the tree thoughtfully. If they had ordered those lenses, why couldn't they remember doing so? Artemis sat down at the bottom of the tree trunk, holding his head in his hands. Someone had toyed with his memories. And Artemis was not on the verge of letting them go.

* * *

I shall not update till I get a least 3 reviews! I'm being very kind... so please review!


	3. Chapter 2:Artemis Fole

* * *

A/N: I'm letting out Chapter 2 much earlier; I can guarantee it's more interesting than the first chapter! And I was also inspired by that one review (thank you!), so I decided to let the 2nd chapter out... Please read and Review! I love reviews, don't ask me why! And don't criticize me badly in your reviews! I'm a pathetic writer (it's true!) so please comment on my bad and good points. Thank you! Now read! 

P.S: I hope I have fixed the Chinese Words problem... have I?

Chapter 2: Artemis Fole Ireland, Fole Mansion 

Artemis Fole stared, wide-eyed, into her computer. How DID that boy, Artemis Fowl, get so rich in just two short years? Why, he was even on the Internet. And Artemis was a girl's name. The boy was lucky, more like. Though the Internet said he was the son of a criminal mastermind, _another_ Artemis Fowl (here Artemis Fole almost choked with laughter), that did not mean he was a genius too.

Artemis Fole was five years old. She and Artemis Fowl had many things in common; one, they were both Irish, two, they were child prodigies, three, they spent long hours in front of the computer and four, they both loved money. Very much.

Artemis Fole was small for five. She looked very much like Artemis Fowl's twin sister, only that she was barely reaching his waist. She had very black hair, bright blue eyes and her skin tone was the exact colour that of Artemis Fowl's. She almost slammed the keyboard in frustration. Artemis Fowl Senior was a BILLIONAIRE, for heaven's sake, while she, the small, wimpy Artemis Fole, had parents who were mere multi-millionaires. Artemis glanced up angrily at the computer screen and scrolled down.

"Artemis Fowl had received 2.6 billion dollars in total without showing any signs of effort. When we asked him how he had gotten the money, he said he had no idea at all. Two years ago, he owned a huge amount of gold, which has suddenly appeared from nowhere. Unfortunately, Artemis Fowl does not recall anything of this sort. Artemis Fowl is currently studying in St Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen."

Artemis Fole read this with fascination. Gold! How did that Fowl boy get GOLD? She thought for a while. Leprechauns supposedly carried a pot of gold around with them, wherever they went. Artemis rolled her eyes. There were no such things as leprechauns, obviously, but the gold Artemis Fowl had seemed - well, _mystical_. Well she had to give it a try, hadn't she? Artemis typed leprechauns in the Google search bar, wincing. It was all so ridiculous. She clicked on a link, and her eyes widened as she speed-read all the information listed on the screen.

* * *

Haven, The Lower Elements

Mulch Diggums yelped as Captain Holly Short dragged him by the ear to Commander Root's office. Mulch Diggums had been mysteriously released from prison a few months ago, and he had a feeling that it was his friend, the Mud Boy Artemis Fowl, who had deleted all of his criminal records.

"Ooh! OW! Holly, what did I do?" whimpered Mulch.

"We suspect you stole some more gold. Thought you dwarfs were tough?" sneered Holly. Mulch fought to keep his mouth shut.

"Sure we are, but I never steal no more! I'm going straight, Holly, believe me!" cried the dwarf truthfully. Holly sighed. Life was boring now, ever since Artemis Fowl had been mind-wiped. All she did nowadays was arrest lawbreakers. She pinched Mulch's ear harder.

"Shut up and it won't hurt so much," Holly advised. Mulch fought the urge to swallow Holly's hand whole. Holly kicked open Root's office door.

"Yes, Short?" said Root in a bored voice. His eyes widened when he saw Mulch Diggums clutching his ear.

"CONVICT!" he yelled, springing to his feet. "SO IT WAS YOU WHO STOLE PART OF OUR HOSTAGE FUND!" Mulch stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Oh, come off it, Julius. Foaly's security is so tight nobody can steal it!" Mulch pointed out. Holly rubbed off a bit of Mulch's earwax, which had clung to her fingers.

"DO NOT CALL ME JULIUS, CONVICT!"

"Oh please, Julius. I am no longer a convict. I have a name, you know," Mulch said sorrowfully.

"CONVICT FITS YOU BETTER, CONVICT!" cried Root angrily. Holly stepped between both of them quickly.

"Commander, I suspect Mulch is telling the truth, for once," Holly said. Mulch nodded eagerly. "Nobody has ever stolen gold from the hostage fund before, and if he had, how come he didn't steal it before I was kidnapped? There would be more gold." Holly glanced down at Mulch. "And, he hasn't stolen anything since the day he was released. A record, of course."

Root chewed on the end of a fungus cigarette, without lighting it. Mulch jingled his handcuffs.

"Can I go now, Julius? I mean, ah, Commander Root?" Mulch said quickly. The end of Root's cigarette that was not stuck in his mouth fell onto his LEP suit. He spat the remains of the cigarette out onto his table.

"D'Arvit," swore Root, brushing his chewed cigarette onto his shiny office floor. Both Holly and Mulch winced. Even though Root was a good commander, you couldn't exactly say he was hygienic. Holly cleared her throat.

"Should I uncuff Diggums now, Commander?" she asked. He nodded absent-mindedly, still trying to clean his stained LEP suit. Holly winked at Mulch.

"Better go before he notices," she whispered, uncuffing Mulch quickly. Mulch nodded and slipped through the door.

"D'Arvit, my suit is stained, D'Arvit," swore Root furiously. Holly edged through the half-open door when...

"SHORT! WHERE"S THE CONVICT!"

Holly gulped.

"Ah, you mean Mulch?"

"OF COURSE I MEAN MULCH! SO WHERE IS HE?"

"You said I could uncuff him, Commander," Holly said innocently. Root banged the table with his fist.

"D'ARVIT! D'ARVIT!" he roared. Holly, seeing that Root was about to explode, ran through the office doors. She could hear Root flinging things at the wall. Sighing, she called for one of the LEP cleaners to clean up whatever mess Root had made.

* * *

Ireland, Fole Mansion 

Artemis Fole had hit the jackpot. All were rumours, but all of it made sense. There was a ninety percent chance sprites, leprechauns and fairies were real. She had spent approximately seven hours in front of the computer, resting her eyes every hour. They also carried a Book, or, in her 'child-like' terms, a Bible, wherever they went. Artemis Fole sighed, satisfied. It was so simple! All she had to do was check on each country's knowledge of fairies. Then, she simply compared her notes. Ha!

"Arty, sweetheart, take a rest, won't you?" called her mother. Artemis jumped down from her chair, shutting down her computer hastily.

'Yes, Mother,' she replied, taking the lift up to the eighth floor to where her bedroom was. Artemis stepped into her childish bedroom, full of soft toys and such. She was determined to beat Artemis Fowl, no matter how much younger she was than him. And steal the People's gold. All of it.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3:The Memories

YAY! CHAPTER 3!!! ANY MORE REVIEWS??? No.  
  
I am such a pathetic writer nobody wants to review my story! ::sobs:: I think I shall review my own story... won't that be fun?? Then I can criticize myself as much as I want! cheers Haha... So far it seems very boring so I shall try to add more humorous parts, okay? Wait. I'm not talking to anyone. Hello little ant. GET OFF THE COMPUTER SCREEN NOW!!! ::squashes ant:: Oops. My only audience is gone (and I'm not trying to be funny, there's really a stupid black ant dead on the computer table). Anyway, don't just read. Please REVIEW!!! And so far I have only received 2 reviews from the same person (THANK YOU!!! PLEASE REVIEW SOME MORE!)so u can see what a useless writer I am... Anyway, please read and REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! 

P.S: In reply to Leader Alpha and Leader Beta (I can memorise your name this way): What does you most recent review mean??? Oh, and please review some more!!! That way I can get more reviews!!! (Moohahahahahha)

* * *

Chapter 3: The Memories

St Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen 

Artemis drummed his fingers on his desk, waiting impatiently for the bell to ring. Especially because it was the last day of school. He could not wait to call Butler. Today, the teacher seemed more boring than ever. Artemis could hardly keep his eyes open.

"Fowl! What page are we at now?" the teacher cried suddenly. Artemis almost shrugged.

"Page one hundred and fifty-nine, sir," he said, raising an eyebrow. The teacher turned his back on Artemis.

"Smart you may be, Artemis, but what was I talking about?" he asked.

"You were asking me what page we were at, Sir," said Artemis innocently. The whole class laughed. Artemis did not like this. How dare they laugh at him, the genius, the criminal mastermind, Artemis Fowl?

"Do not try to be impertinent, Fowl. What were we talking about?" repeated the teacher. Artemis stared at him icily. The bell rang in the distance.

"Please, Sir. I believe the bell has just rung," Artemis said, fixing the teacher with his icy-cold stare. The teacher could not help swallowing.

"Well then. Class dismissed," said the teacher shakily, dropping back onto his seat. The class cheered, except for Artemis. He was the first one to leave the classroom and retreating to the school garden, he dialled Butler's handphone number.

"Artemis."

"Butler, school has been dismissed. Come and fetch me. I want to know more about your contact. Tell me everything later," whispered Artemis hastily as the group of boys once again marched into the school garden. "Goodbye."

"Look, that know-it-all! The Fowl boy!" cried one of the boys.

Drat, thought Artemis. Those stupid brainless boys in my class that throw paper planes everywhere. Obese juvenile delinquents they are. Calmly, he stepped out from behind the tree.

"Hello. How are you?" Artemis said mechanically. The boys crowded around Artemis.

"Hey, genius, tell us the answers for tomorrow's test-"

"What's 1 times 1?"

Artemis stood, like a statue, in the middle of these gibbering idiots (they were practically drooling, you know).

"I am not a person who can see through locked cupboard doors which contain test papers. Also, one multiplied by one is equal to one. Surely you would know that. Now, as you can obviously see, I am rather in a hurry and I've had enough of all your nonsensical questions. Have a nice day. Congratulations on your rapidly contracting brains, and you all turning into more obese juvenile delinquents," he said calmly and with the boys gaping at him, he pushed past them and setting off at a brisk walk, headed for the school driveway.

It didn't take Butler very long to reach the school, as St. Bartleby's was in Dublin, even. People stared as Artemis climbed into the Bentley, closely followed by a group of boys shaking their fists and spewing very colourful language from their mouths.

"Hello, Butler. How are you doing? And step on it, please, I do not want to be pursued by a group of delinquents," Artemis added hastily as a tomato smashed against the window. The group of boys were chasing after Artemis's car, throwing food they nicked from the school canteen at the Bentley. And Butler stepped on it. In less than a few seconds the boys were out of sight, though the window was splattered with squashed things Artemis kept his gaze averted from.

"Hello, Artemis. Who were those boys?" asked Butler curiously.

"Some idiotic boys I would never like to mention. What about your contact? What did he say?"

"He thinks I'm completely nuts. 'Butler, are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor? What's happened to your memory, big guy?' His exact words," sighed Butler. Artemis sighed along with him.

"Nobody could have erased our memories. It is impossible. Unless they used some high-tech gizmo or whatever science technology to erase our memories. Something that is many, many times more advanced than the present," Artemis murmured, more to himself than to Butler.

Butler placed a hand on Artemis's shoulder, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You will find out, Artemis."

"This is so complicated, even for me. I need to think," Artemis said quietly, staring through the tomato stains on the window and into a world beyond.

* * *

Haven, Police Plaza

Holly burst in at the Police Plaza, where all the officers were meeting in some old filthy dungeon.

"Late again, Short," said Root curtly, still angry about Mulch's release. Holly sat in her seat, in between Trouble and Grub Kelp, two brothers who were always bickering about something.

"Sorry," she panted. "Had to make sure Diggums went straight home."

"Whatever, Holly, we don't have time to listen to your boring excuses," yawned Foaly. Holly rolled her eyes.

"Let's start. Part of our hostage fund has been stolen, and that's two tons of gold. Mulch was the main suspect, but-" here Root glared at Holly-"Captain Short let him go."

"Well, Diggums isn't smart enough to get past Foaly's security, is he?" Trouble said. "Only those who have the IQ that of Foaly's can shut it down." Grub made a weird noise, something between a snort and a cough.

"Oh yes, Trubby is standing up for Short," he snorted. Trouble glared at Grub.

"Shut up."

"Does anyone know? Trubby loves Short-"

"CAN'T YOU SHUT UP, GRUB???" yelled Trouble, going red. Holly stared at him. So did everyone else.

"Never knew Grub would actually be right, for once," said Foaly, sighing and shaking his head. Trouble went redder and stared at the floor. Grub looked extremely pleased and he bounced up and down in his seat.

"It's a guess," he whispered to Holly gleefully. "But I actually got it right!" Holly sighed, in relief. For once, she thought she believed Grub! But you couldn't rely on Grub. He was probably the exact opposite of Trouble, always spouting rubbish, complaining and never taking risks. No wonder he was only a Corporal.

"Who's as smart as Foaly, then?" said Root angrily, upset that his 'evidence' against Mulch had been put down. Completely.

"Me!!!" cried Grub stupidly, still flushed with the pleasure of beating his brother, Trouble. "I'm that smart – OW – ah, nothing." Trouble had kicked Grub on his ankle, reaching across Holly. Grub muttered something about telling Mummy and glared at his brother.

"Fowl," Holly said, without thinking. Everybody stared at her.

"Fowl has been mind-wiped, Holly," Foaly said shakily. "He can't have found us again, can he?" Everybody shuddered. Holly shook her head.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I wasn't thinking." Foaly sniggered.

"No Mud People. Who else?" Root asked.

"Opal Koboi," said Foaly instantly.

"Hmmm... For once, Foaly, I think you may be right," Root said thoughtfully. Foaly tried not to look smug.

"Isn't she in jail?" Grub asked.

"She's out already," Trouble sighed heavily.

"Oh, I never knew. Thanks for telling me, Trubs."

"It's _Commander Kelp_," hissed Trouble.

"Whatever."

"D'Arvit," swore Root suddenly. "I put Lili Frond on her case, but she's gone to Disneyland for a holiday. Anyone else knows Opal's whereabouts?"

"No," everyone said simultaneously. Root sighed.

"Ah, well. Holly, go look for Koboi," Root said.

"But, Commander, what about Mulch-"

"Leave him."

"Yessir," said Holly hastily, leaving the room.

* * *

Ireland, Fowl Manor

Mulch Diggums stuck is head out from the floor of Fowl Manor's wine cellar. No more of those stupid elves waving their buzz batons around as if they ruled the whole of Haven. He held a large golden coin in his hand. Before Artemis had been mind wiped, he gave the coin to him. He highly suspected it was a disk, but no matter. The Fowl boy had asked him to return the coin a few years later, but Mulch couldn't wait. Maybe he and the Mud Boy could defeat that stupid LEPrecon together which kept catching him for no reason.

After releasing a few more bouts of gas, he buttoned up his bum-flap and crawled out of his tunnel. Quickly, Mulch ran to the kitchen and began raiding the fridge. Nothing much. Mulch sighed and climbed onto a chair.

He inspected the coin. Really, it did look like a disk, much more than it did a coin. He shook his legs impatiently. Really. Where in the name of Frond was that Mud Boy?

* * *

On the way back to Fowl Manor

Artemis opened his eyes. He could see Fowl Manor in the distance. He sighed.

"What's the matter, Artemis?" asked Butler.

"Nothing, Butler. I feel so muddle-headed, which is all," sighed Artemis heavily, slumping back in his chair.

"Well, don't think you are the only one, Artemis," Butler said, staring straight ahead. Artemis looked out of the window.

"It is all extremely puzzling, Butler. Even I cannot feel at ease," Artemis admitted. Butler drew up at the gates.

"Well, Artemis, I hope you can figure this out."

"I hope I can, Butler. I hope I can."

* * *

Kitchen, Fowl Manor

Mulch twirled the gold coin around with a hairy finger. He'd been waiting for ten minutes, and that is an awfully long time for a two thousand year old dwarf who had been waiting for so many years to pass away. He felt rather hungry, too, even after all that soil. When that Mud boy comes home, I'm sure to ask for one of those huge sandwiches, thought Mulch happily.

Meanwhile, Artemis had just entered his house. Actually, his manor.

"Juliet!" he called. No reply. He glanced up expectantly at Butler. Butler cleared his throat hastily.

"Sorry, Artemis, it slipped my mind. Juliet went with your parents to China for a holiday."

"Thank you, Butler. That explains a lot," said Artemis. Suddenly, a foul odour wafted into his nostrils. The smell was familiar. Funny he never noticed it before. Artemis shook his head vigorously. No thinking funny things, Fowl, he told himself. Pull yourself together.

"Artemis, do you smell something?" Butler said curiously, sniffing the air.

"No," lied Artemis. "I'm longing for some caviar, if you please, Butler."

"Of course," Butler said quickly and walked slowly towards the kitchen, still sniffing the air.

"The smell is stronger here, Artemis."

"Is it, Butler," sighed Artemis, following Butler reluctantly. Butler opened the kitchen door cautiously. Artemis poked his head from behind Butler's bulk. He did something that he had never done before. He screamed, tripped and fell onto the floor. A very ugly and stunted creature with liberal amounts of hair sprouting from almost every part of its body was sitting in the armchair, twirling around his finger a giant gold coin with a hole right smack in the middle of it.

"Getting weak knees, huh, Arty boy? Forget it. Anyway, I'm Mulch, Mulch Diggums," Mulch said cheerily, jumping down from the chair. Artemis backed away, still on the floor.

"Get away from me, you disgusting foul-smelling creature!" cried Artemis shakily. Mulch shook his head, sighing.

"You've changed, Artemis. A lot. Just like the time you captured Captain Short," said Mulch. Artemis stared at the stunted creature, bewildered. When did he kidnap a Captain? Short, even?

"I do not understand, whoever you are."

"Must I explain? I did think you were a genius, you know. Fine, whatever. Holly Short!!! The crazy pretty captain you kidnapped for a ransom!!! And remember Julius? The short red guy with those disgusting cigars? And the Book?? Anything???" Mulch was getting into frenzy now. And to think the Mud Boy would remember everything from the first word! Seems like Foaly's mind-wiping equipment was better than he thought.

Artemis's eyes widened. It all came rushing back to him, so fast he felt as if his brain was going to explode. He had never felt like this in his entire life. The Cube. Holly. Holly Short. Captain Holly Short. Mulch Diggums, kleptomaniac dwarf. The People. The Book. Butler helped Artemis up.

"Butler, I feel – dizzy," stammered Artemis. "I need to be alone." Butler eyed Mulch suspiciously.

"And how about the guy who blasted my face with gas?" he asked, sarcastically. Mulch's expression brightened considerably.

"At least you remember, Gorilla Mud Man," he said happily.

"Let him stay, I need to think," Artemis muttered, massaging his temples. Mulch thrust the gold coin towards him.

"Arty, you asked me to return this to you after I was released," Mulch explained quickly as Artemis raised his eyebrows. "You told me to give it to you a few years later, but I can't wait." Mulch grinned at Butler.

"Make me a sandwich, won't you!" Mulch said as Butler's back was turned. Mulch trotted back into the kitchen. "And extra mayonnaise!" he added.

* * *

i noe this is much longer than the other chapters... anyway, please review!!! To find out wad happens next, of course. My number of reviews must go up to 4 in order to tempt me to update!!! Haha... Oh please kind person, review this oh so pathetic story! critisicise it! (but dun use bad words, I might get mad. well, when you criticise, of course.)anything! just review, i beg of you!! thank you...


	5. Chapter 4:The 'Koboi' Goblins

Haha!!! Chappie 4 is UP!!! Though I'm the only one who's happy. I have only 4 reviewers! But at least the number of reviews increased... Okay, these are my brilliant and witty replies to my reviewers (reviewers cough madly): 

_**Hiei's pet monkey**:_ Yay, at least someone likes my pathetic fic!!! Haha, I'll be glad if someone at least reads my fic w/o reviewing because then I shall know they at least READ it, right? Though I really love reviews and I always check my email account for any more reviews... P.S: Hope the little ant I brutally murdered had a happy funeral! Too bad, dead ant!

_**Ikatora and Katoruma**_: I decided to use your present name... anyway, thanks very much for reviewing my fic countless amounts of times. I am definitely going to update! The more reviews I get, the faster I update. I must get at least 10 reviews this time (well, to see chappy 5)! 

_**Kidd-Zero**_: Thanks for reviewing and commenting on my story! And thank you for saying it is funny. Thank you!

_**me, myself and I**_: Um, hi, I'm saying hi to myself! (I reviewed my own story, u see, dun be mistaken ;)) Yes, yes, I know. I WROTE THIS REVIEW MYSELF, OKAY?

_**Mr. Nozzers**_: Okay, so what do you expect me to do??? sobs Delete this entire story??? Well, Artemis Fole is going to be different from Artemis Fowl in many ways, you just haven't read the entire story. Like, for one, she's a girl (isn't that obvious???). Okay? I can't help it that you hate one of my characters. And, Artemis Fole is not as uptight and withdrawn as Artemis Fowl. Other than sitting in front of the computer, her personality is completely DIFFERENT (plus I won't tell you how. You have to READ. Actually just scroll down and see my note). :: gets mad, then calms down and manages a weak smile:: Anyway. Thanks for telling me how I should deal with people such as me, myself and I (you know that's me!!!;)) I know, I shall just ignore these kind of people.

A/N: This chapter might be stupid; it might not. I dunno (isn't this ever so pathetic???) Now read!!! And review, of course (aren't I naggy!) Artemis Fole hasn't been appearing a lot, but she will, soon. Well in the later chappies, but not this one. Don't be disappointed! (Well, you won't be).

* * *

**Chapter 4: The 'Koboi' Goblins**

Holly opened her throttle to full speed as she soared over Haven. "Holly, go look for Koboi." What kind of order was THAT? Send a Retrieval Team and they wouldn't be less than a thousand feet away from Opal's pointy ears. Holly sighed heavily. It was impossible to find Koboi. She connected the speaker to Foaly and spoke into the mike.

"Foaly, can you detect Opal on the radar?"

"No such luck, Holly," he replied bitterly. "That fairy has blocked sensors from picking her up on the radar."

"Thought it would be easy for a smart pony like you. Seems I overestimated you," muttered Holly. Foaly snorted. It sounded like a lot of static that almost burned Holly's ears.

"Excuse me? What did you just say, little fairy elf? That I am stupider than Opal? Oh, please. That Opal is so old-fashioned."

"Oh, yes? In what way, donkey boy?" retorted Holly, swerving sharp right. Gosh. She might as well sit down and stare blankly into space. At least that was more sensible than what she was doing.

"Many ways. So many I can't list them all," said Foaly firmly. Holly was getting irritated. She flew upwards and squinted as she looked around for a glimpse of shining pointy teeth, knowing full well what she was doing would look ridiculous from the view of passing fairies below.

"Just list one," Holly said, gritting her teeth. Suddenly, a sprite stopped in front of her. Holly almost choked. It was Chix Verbil.

"Hey, Holly, watcha doin'?" he asked. Holly rolled her eyes.

"Looking for Opal," she replied. Chix raised his eyebrows.

"Never knew that was how fairies searched for others," he said. Holly sighed, feeling as if she could tear apart her gritted teeth and scream out loud.

"Do you think I like doing this?" she muttered, her fists clenched. Verbil shook his head furiously.

"No, no, of course not! Doing anything tonight?"

"YES."

"What?"

"Trying to look for that D'Arvit elf!" screamed Holly and punching Verbil right on the nose, she flew upwards, trying to get as far as possible from him.

"Ooh, that was a nice show," a voice resounded in her ear. Oops. She had forgotten Foaly could see whatever she was doing, and hear whatever she was saying.

"Whatever," she replied, her fists still clenched. "Have you detected a glimpse of that elf at ALL?"

"No."

"Well, then. This is completely impossible. I'm getting nowhere," Holly said irritably and descended. "Tell Root I – I give up. It's useless."

"He won't like that, Holly. Thought you'd never give up? Thought Holly Short never weakens so easily?" sneered Foaly.

"Shut UP, donkey boy!" shrieked Holly as she landed on the ground. "This is impossible, okay? Even a whole Retrieval Team won't be able to track her down!!!" Holly paused, her eyes blazing. "Thank you for your _help._" And she cut off Foaly, stomping furiously back to Police Plaza.

* * *

The Earth's Core

Opal Koboi wasn't hiding. Not at all. Instead, she was right next to the Earth's core, hanging out with goblins. Not exactly hanging out with them, but helping them to build a shuttle. Just like the good old days, but this time it was for a different reason. Now that Briar Cudgeon was gone, she couldn't take on Root's gang alone, accompanied by brainless goblins. She was planning to send Earth into a cross-species war... Mud Men and the People. Loads of trouble was coming Julius's way. She cackled evilly and rubbed her hands together excitedly.

"Hey, Boss, what do we do with this?" a goblin asked, holding up what looked like Opal's pearl necklace which she had lost a few hours ago.

"Give it to me!" she cried and snatched it away from the goblin. The goblin stared wide-eyed at the necklace.

"What's so good about it? Just a bunch of shiny balls around some string," scoffed the goblin. "What's it for anyway?"

Opal placed a hand around the goblin's grimy neck.

"It's for strangling goblins like YOU," she breathed. The goblin shuddered.

"Okay, okay, Boss, don't need to threaten me no more," said the goblin quickly. Opal released the goblin and he wandered away, spreading rumours about the Boss's new killing machine.

Opal sighed. Why did she have to get stuck with some useless goblins, building a shuttle right next to the Earth's Core? Oh, yes, it was extremely hot there, but due to her new invention (she had stolen the materials, of course), her suit could filter out about 99.9 percent of the heat. The goblins didn't need them, of course, but even so, they were perspiring terribly. They were very lucky to had made it alive, since no being had ever gone to the Earth's core without being sizzled by the magma flares. But she had built a chute (with her bare hands, along with a hundred or so goblins) leading to the Earth's core, and THAT alone had taken about two weeks. Two WEEKS! The longest time Opal had ever tried to build something. An illegal chute. What else?

Soon, her (very badly made) lava, magma and fire-resistant shuttle would be ready. And soon, there would be havoc and chaos. Not underground. Above.

* * *

Ireland, Fowl Manor

Artemis stepped out from his bedroom and headed for the study. He had been meditating, before he thought about what had just happened. But only for a wee few minutes. Anyway, he understood completely. The People had been planning to use the _mesmer_ on him, but he had ordered lenses from Butler's contact, special lenses with tinted glass, because the _mesmer_ couldn't work properly on reflective surfaces. He just had to confirm that he wasn't dreaming and to do that he had to see the contents of the golden disk he held tightly in his hand.

He could hear Mulch chewing something. _What horrible habits dwarfs have_, he thought. _Chewing with their huge mouths wide open_. Shaking his head, he entered his study.

Surrounding him was half a dozen computers. He picked one and inserted the disk into the drive. A copy of the Book appeared in his eyes. He clicked another file. Yes. A few diary entries. He clicked on another. Names appeared almost instantly, the font so miniscule Artemis had to bend slightly forward in order to read it, and it filled the entire screen.

Artemis was satisfied. He took out the disk and placed it in his pocket, Whistling tunelessly (this was very unlike him), he walked down the staircase. Mulch was waiting at the bottom of the staircase, eating what seemed like the entire contents of the refrigerator.

"Thank you, Mulch," said Artemis, patting his pocket, where he had slipped the golden disk into. "I owe you."

Mulch grinned up at the pale teenager, his cheeks bloated.

"You most certainly do, Arty. How about a bit of that gold you stole from the People, eh?"

* * *

The Earth's Core (again)

Opal walked around the shuttle. Very flimsy, but it would do. She climbed into the shuttle. Bits of scrap metal were still on the floor.

"Hey! Goblins! Clean up the mess!" she ordered, sticking her head out from the shuttle doors. A few goblins scurried hastily into the shuttle, bending down and picking up the metals.

"Buck up, will ya? We need to hurry," snapped Opal, kicking a goblin right on his behind. He plummeted against the shuttle walls, creating a huge dent in the metal. More goblins entered the shuttle, cleaning the seats by blowing as hard as they could. Opal sighed. She cuffed the ear of one of the goblins.

"Hey, stupid, at least use a brush," she said.

"A brush? But, Boss, we don't need to paint anything!" the goblin pointed out.

"Never mind," groaned Opal. "I guess I have to wait longer to board the shuttle."

"Why?" asked the goblin curiously.

"Shut up and get back to work," snapped Opal, jumping out of the shuttle and sighing heavily. Why, oh why, did she have to get stuck with such company? _D'Arvit goblins_, she swore silently. _Wish Koboi Labs was still up and running. Then I wouldn't need to use such useless servants and garbage metal. _

She hopped out of the shuttle and sighed. _I swear I will get back at you, Root_, she thought furiously, looking up at the sky. _I'll get back at you, along with that Mud Boy, Fowl.

* * *

_

A/N: So...how is it? Come on. If you have any opinion of this story, just click that little 'Go' button over there, it'll help me a lot. Thanks! And sorry about unoriginal Artemis Fole, she's supposed to be sort of a spunky and smart aleck kind of girl, not some child prodigy who sits upright and does nothing but boast about his/her own intelligence (and I'm referring to Artemis Fowl). And I thought it would be cool if it seemed like Artemis Fowl and her were related. Oh well. Just review, okay? THANK YOU, ALL LOYAL REVIEWERS!!!! :: bows for no whatever reason and disappears in a puff of smoke::


	6. Chapter 5:The Plan

Chapter 5 is up! Though it may seem boring. Did I take long to update? If I did, I am very sorry... Won't be updating for a while, my exams are coming. Okay, all my replies to all my reviewers. Mine, I say, MINE!!! (Bares teeth)

Very, very long-winded replies to sighing reviewers:

**_Hiei's pet money_**: Thanks for reviewing!!! Yeah, I know it's not normal for Artemis to whistle. It's not right, either. But I was typing really fast so I guess I didn't really take notice of what ridiculous things I was writing. Also, Holly actually tried to look for Opal before giving up. Who wouldn't give up??? You can get out of the strait jacket now (mental hospital people help you get out of the strait jacket). You understand, don't you? Send my regards to the dead ant. Tell him I am truly sorry to have killed him. What colour's his grave? Here's a flower (passes over a flower) to give him.

**_Snuffles208_**: Thanks so much for reviewing two times in a row! Is it really THAT great? I don't think so...

**_yourfan:_** Thank you for reviewing! Continue to review!

**_sabouki_**: Answer to your first question: Huh? What deal??? (Looks blankly into space, scratching head) Answer to 2nd question: I don't know. Probably because she looks completely idiotic from the view of passing fairies below. And because Chix was bothering her when she was in a bad mood (bad mood because of the stupid assignment she was given). Answer to 3rd question: Cool question. I don't know either! Did I actually make him look stupid? Oh, sorry then, Mulch. (Looks around for Mulch, can't find anything and stares back at the computer screen). But isn't he supposed to be stupid? Answer to 4th question: I thought I made Foaly sarcastic enough??? He _was_ a bit sarcastic, but only a bit. Your questions have been fulfilled! Thank you soooo much for reviewing!

**_RaptorK_**: Thank you soooo much for reviewing. But WHY are there Chinese words? SOOO irritating.

Did I miss out anyone? If not, thank you once again for reviewing!!!

Waited long? Okay, here's the chapter.

P.S: Artemis the little girl genius is here! (Artemis Fowl pouts (okay, he'll never do that, but whatever.) and glares at Artemis Fole, saying, "How dare a dimwitted little girl like you steal my name! Humph! And half of my surname, too! I hate you, stupid little Fole girl!!!)

* * *

Chapter 5: The Plan 

Artemis Fole couldn't sleep. Well, that was no surprise. Deprived from her daily taekwando training, all she did nowadays was sit and stare at the computer, going through endless sites on the Internet. Well, she always did that, but now it was going a bit overboard. Practically seven hours sitting on her seat in front of the computer! She sighed and jumped down from her bed, practicing a few moves. A few wooden boards were smashed in the process.

"ARTEMIS! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" a voice roared from somewhere below.

Oops. Her mother had woken up.

"Nothing!" she lied hopefully.

"I'M COMING TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW, YOUNG LADY!!!" yelled Artemis's mother and Artemis could hear the sound of the lift moving up to her bedroom.

She sighed again and retreated to her bed, proceeding to punching her pillow.

Her mother entered.

"Oh, God, what are you doing?"

"Punching my pillow, Mother."

"But, for WHAT?"

"Nothing. It's for fun," Artemis replied happily. Artemis Fole's mother, Annabelle Fole, sighed as she sat down on the edge of Artemis's bed. Sometimes, she thought her daughter was suffering from something (maybe a disorder?). She was so intelligent, yet so stubborn and bold. Wait. Why had she listened to her when she was using the computer? It wasn't like her to be so obliging.

"Artemis, darling, what were you doing during the afternoon on the computer?" she asked softly. Artemis froze for a second in her punching; cringed as she heard the word Artemis (it reminded her of the Fowl boy) and then continued punching her pillow harder than ever. A few feathers flew out and there was a big tear in the pillowcase.

"Nothing, Mother, honestly," she replied. "I was just trying to reset the computer, you know, because it had some virus thingy and I had to get rid of it, and some of my encrypted files had been cancelled in the process, and so I had to try to get them back, which is why I took so long on the computer." (A/N: She's such a good liar, isn't she?)

Annabelle looked blankly at her daughter. What was she talking about? Some weird technology thing, she grumbled to herself. That child is smarter than me, even. She smiled weakly at her daughter.

"Yes, dear. I understand. Arty, go out in the sun a bit more. You're so white!" she complained. Artemis cringed.

"Mother, _don't _call me _Arty_," she groaned. "And don't start on about my hair and my eyes and-" But it was too late. Annabelle Fole had started on about her daughter's jet-black hair and her eyes, which had lines of red running across the white.

"Oh, don't be like that, Arty. Your hair is so very black, you know. Does black and blue go nicely together? I do think they do. Do you comb your hair, darling? Your hair is sticking out in all directions! Poor you, look at your sore eyes! Don't you agree black and bright blue go nicely together?" babbled Annabelle, waving her hands as she spoke.

Artemis thought about the picture of Fowl she had seen on the Net. Black hair. Blue eyes. Rich genius who apparently obtained approximately a few tons gold as easily as if it dropped from the sky.

"No," she said loudly. "Black and blue together looks horrible." She added under her breath, "Especially if it's like Fowl's."

Annabelle Fole looked horrified.

"Oh, Arty, you can't possibly say that!" she cried, wringing her hands.

"Mother, I seriously need some sleep, so would you mind leaving?" she said politely and a bit exasperatedly. Her mother sighed, defeated. She ruffled her daughter's hair and left.

Artemis slumped back against her torn pillow, now extremely fluffy. How she wished gold and riches would fall from the sky! But, no. She had to get her hands on the gold, like how Fowl had done. How did he do it, anyway? She decided it was time to go for a nighttime walk.

She changed into a shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, pulling a thick purple sweater over her shirt and zipping it up to her neck. She strapped on a watch and tied her long thick black hair into a ponytail (she had to comb it for quite a while for when she tied her hair, the hair all popped out at the back).

As she put down the comb, she spotted her pair of sunglasses, glinting in the moonlight, as if trying to say, _Come on, Arty girl, put me on! You'll need me, honest._ Artemis reached out for it and for no reason whatsoever, she stuffed it into her jeans pocket with part of it sticking out.

Pulling on a pair of white socks and sneakers, she opened the window. The nighttime air engulfed the enclosed air-conditioned room air. She breathed deeply. She wasn't going to walk for fun (like she usually did), she was going out for some reason, but she wasn't clear what. Probably to look for fairies, but even that seemed ridiculous in her mind. Well, she _was _five; nobody would make fun of her believing in fairies.

She inserted a hairpin into the lock of the window grille and after twisting it around for a while, she slid the window grille open. She tied the rope onto a bar of the window grille and just to make sure she did not fall, she tied another knot on the leg of her bed and on the other window grille. Then, she tied one last knot on the open window grille. She tugged tentatively at the rope. It did not come undone. She tugged so hard on the rope she fell over. The rope remained as firm as ever.

_Okay, Artemis,_ she thought. _You can do this, just a small walk through the forest and back_. She tiptoed and peered over the windowsill. The huge shadow of the forest loomed across the grounds of her mansion. She sighed and holding the long rope in her hands, she climbed over the windowsill and dangled outside (A/N: So dangerous, right?). She placed her feet on the wall of her mansion and slowly climbed downwards. The path to freedom.

* * *

The Earth's Core (third time)

Opal giggled as she let gold fall through her fingers. A good two tons of gold. Not exactly two tons anymore, but roughly two tons. Some had been used to bribe goblins into her evil scheme; most of it will have to be paid to the goblins afterward, but she would still be rich.

The hostage fund gold gleamed in the light and heat of the burning core of the Earth. Opal adjusted her helmet, reflecting the light of the burning core away from her eyes. She chuckled evilly as she thought of how she had stolen the gold. Shut down all security systems, sneak into the heavily guarded (but at that time, it was not guarded at all) and grab as much gold as possible. Sneak out, turn on security, and run away. So simple. To shut down Foaly's systems that is.

Suddenly, an ugly hand shot down the metal box where the gold was contained and brought up a few pieces of gold in a grimy palm. Opal looked up. It was a goblin, of course.

"LET – GO – OF – MY – GOLD!!!" she cried shrilly as the pieces of gold were shaken from the goblin's hand. The goblin licked his eyeballs, staring at Opal, terrified.

"I wasn't stealing nuthin', Boss! Me Dunky is innocent!" protested the goblin. Opal rolled her eyes.

"As if. And so what were you doing with my gold, huh, Dunky?"

"Nuthin'! Was just examinin' it! What's wrong with that, huh, Boss? It isn't your gold anyway," said the goblin defensively. Opal kicked the goblin.

"You're SO fired!" she screamed. "Now, all the rest of you gather here and I will tell you my plan."

The goblins gathered around their boss eagerly, the retrenched goblin sucking his thumb and licking his eyeballs stupidly.

"Now, listen up. This is the plan. First, we fly up to the Mud Land..."

"How, Boss?"

"I made an illegal chute with Briar Cudgeon secretly," snapped Opal. "So I would very much appreciate it if you would just SHUT UP and listen."

The goblins obeyed, eyeing the huge pile of gold in the metal box.

"We land on the surface, in these woods, right next to a mansion called the Fole Mansion..."

"Shouldn't it be Fowl Manor, Boss?"

"SHUT UP!!! That Mud Boy is not involved! It's just a huge mansion called Fole Mansion and I have no idea what that is! So LISTEN!!!" screamed Opal angrily. Why were these dull-witted goblins interrupting her plan? Might as well get rid of all of them, give each of them a kick in the behind and send them howling back to Howler's Peak. She decided to explain simply.

"Anyway, we stop there, and I shall shield the shuttle using a special shield, so it would be shielded..."

"What's up with all the 'shield's, Boss? Makin' us goblins dizzy, ya know."

"Whatever. Anyway, we will then shield and look for an area where Mud People usually gather. We need to look for the exact place, which is why we have to go above the surface to look. Then, we fly back to Howler's Peak, grab more materials as you stupid goblins will probably batter the shuttle to bits, and then back we come here. Got it?" Opal paused, looking around at her goblins.

"But, Boss, won't the LEP find us? When we fly in full view to Howler's Peak?"

"No, I made the shuttle undetectable. I bet Foaly's tearing his hair out as he can't find a single bit of me on his so-called special radar," said Opal happily.

"Boss, why must we even go to that 'Irerland'? Can't you look for a crowded place in your radar thingy?" complained the goblin. "Can't we just stay here?"

"BECAUSE, I don't HAVE a radar!!! And it's Ireland, not 'Irerland'."

"You have one in the shuttle."

"That's only for seeing if those LEPrecon and LEPretrieval teams are looking for us, you dimwit!"

"Boss, are you stupider than us goblins? Make another one!"

"I don't have enough materials! Or the required ones! Do you think I'm dumb, goblin?"

"No, Boss," said the goblin sullenly.

"Now, everybody get into the shuttle! We go now!"

The goblins piled into the shuttle, a few of them armed with some ancient Softnoses Opal had managed to nick from B'wa Kell. They even had those really old batteries powered in them!

"Boss, you mean, we go up there, look for a crowded place, then come down again? What kind of plan is THAT?"

"It's a plan, goblin. It's a plan."

* * *

A/N: This chapter is more boring than the others, but tomorrow's my Chinese exam and I'm supposed to be studying... But the next chapter is when ::drums roll:: Won't tell!!! You've probably guessed what's going to happen next already. Please review!!! I love reviews!!! You see that tiny little button over there called 'Go'? Just click it. It'll do good things to me. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 6:Abandoned Shuttle Pod

Look! LOOK! Chapter 6! Is UP! I realized that I'm not getting any reviews. So I decided to tempt all of you by putting up Chapter 6 (though it's not very interesting. In my opinion.)! Hahaa... Now look at my replies to my reviewers. All of you are so loyal! Thank you! From the depths of my heart. (Or what is left of it. I have a bad feeling I'm gonna die. But whatever... HAHA. )

I got so low marks for my maths! ::sobs:: Help me someone! Who wants to know? My secret... (bends down and whispers) 6/8 of a hundred. Make it into its simplest form and you'll probably know my marks. My marks! AHHHH!

Very Very Long-winded Replies (all the reviewers sigh and sigh and sigh and sigh...):

**_Hiei's pet monkey_**: You want to know something? Shhh... you're one of my loyal reviewers! Yay yay yay! Poor ant... Shouldn't he be rotten by now? I like chocolate, mmm, yummy. Thanks. Why don't you write Artemis Fowl fanfics? Then I can review... I would like to review one of your stories but I have absolutely no idea what on earth is Yu Yu Hakusho. And this is of my own accord. Thanks SO much for reviewing! I really hope you will continue to review!! Oh yes... you're working on an Artemis Fowl fanfic? Can you hurry??? Please!!! THANK YOU AGAIN!!!

**_Emma Watson Rules_**: Just in case you didn't see my review to your 'Illnesses are not all that bad', I'm from CHIJ St. Nicholas Girls' Primary School. I'm P5 this year. Next year there's PSLE. I'm so sad... but anyway, thanks for reviewing! But I read some other fanfics and Artemis got back his memories as early as in he first chapter. So I don't think mine is counted as early. ::giggles:: Continue to review! Please!

**_Raven and Januarye_**: You're my first reviewer... Oh yes. Thanks for reviewing. I'm making out Opal Koboi as if she's kind of stupid, so it'll be funnier. Well, she'll be kind of smart too. Hey, what country do you come from? I take Chinese! Whoopee!

**_Anonymous_**: I don't really understand what your review means. It's either a compliment or something else. One, you might be implying that what I wrote is very convincing which if it means that I thank you and two, it might mean you are convinced that I am a bad writer. Thank you for that also, if you were implying that. I just love reviews. Nice name. Anonymous.

Now on with the story. (All readers sigh in relief. Well not particularly all, some might just feel sick and dash to the bathroom due to my horrible writing.)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Abandoned Shuttle Pod **(stupid title I know)

Back to little Artemis Fole! (Again, Artemis scowls at the five-year-old girl and spews a string of swear words from his mouth because this little girl is as smart, if not smarter, as him. Artemis will never swear, of course. But the two geniuses will have to put up with each other in the later chapters;))

Artemis landed softly on the freshly mowed garden and let the rope dangle in the wind. Nobody would see it, unless her mother purposely went to her room, stuck her head out of the window and looked down. She ran over to the mansion gates, climbed over it and landed lightly on the other side.

Finally, free of her mansion. It may be big, but it was like a cell. Keeping her in. But there was no time to ponder over that. Time to go for a night walk.

If anyone had seen the tiny five year old strolling casually in the middle of the night, they might have thought her a ghost. And if anyone saw the sunglasses sticking out of her jeans pocket, they might have thought her insane.

She stuck her hands into her jeans pockets. Her right hand collided with the sunglasses. _Oh, bother_, she thought irritably. _Stupid glasses. I don't even need them! Argh... _She groaned. Well, if she was going to act like an innocent little five year old, she had to walk like one. She sighed and began to skip, skipping further and further away from her mansion, her long black ponytail swinging gaily behind her. She glanced at the dark and creepy woods about a hundred feet away from where she stood.

There was no name for those woods. No name at all. It wasn't a very big forest, but it was big enough to fit one mansion and a half. That was really big, but for woods, it was tiny.

Artemis was not stupid, but she shivered. The woods towered above her like a shadow engulfing her tiny form in darkness. But that was the place she was headed too.

She pulled her sweater tighter around herself. It was very cold, and it got colder as she treaded nearer to the woods. Why was she going to this dreaded place anyway?

_To look for fairies_, Artemis's mind answered.

She choked.

_Yeah, what a stupid thing to do. Over my dead body am I going to be a dumb little toddler who believes in fairies_, she retorted to her own mind. But she could not help thinking that fairies MIGHT exist. It was just a glimmer of hope.

_But it's true, _protested her mind.

Artemis curled her fists into tiny balls.

_If you don't shut up, I'm going to punch my head,_ she thought viciously.

_Yah, like THAT would help, _her mind replied sarcastically. Artemis gave up and relaxed her fists. Suddenly, she stopped.

She was standing right in front of the woods. A wolf howled in the distance and Artemis almost screamed in surprise. The woods were eerie and pitch black. She cursed herself for not bringing a torchlight. So embarrassing.

"Here goes," she murmured and entered. Just then, a deafening noise echoed through the woods.

* * *

In the middle of the Woods

"AAAHHH!!!" screamed a hundred over goblins, including a blonde pixie, as a very ugly and distorted shuttle pod banged hard against the metal walls of a very recently made (as in a few years) fairy fort. It made a deafening noise. Goblins banged the top of the shuttle, others rolling from side to side and denting the shuttle pod's walls each time they hit.

"You blundering IDIOTS! Didn't I tell you to strap in?" shrieked Opal. She was unhurt except for a bruise on her forehead; a few burns and her fingers were red and swollen from gripping the thrusters too tightly. The tiny pod shot straight up the metal chute where the fairies were supposed to go out on the surface and crash landed on the grassy floor. The pod skidded till it hit a tree and finally, it stopped. Opal unstrapped herself from her seat and wobbling slightly, she stood up.

She quickly hit the shield button and the pod was immediately shielded.

"Whoa, that was a big magma flare," were her first words. Then she stared at her surroundings.

Bruised and battered goblins lay on the floor, some plastered to the ceiling in fright. Most of them were groaning. None of them were unhurt. There was a heap of goblins in the corner, sucking their thumbs and licking their eyeballs. The first thing Opal did was checking her gold. There was nothing wrong with them. Heaving a sigh of relief, she stood up.

She walked around the inside of the shuttle, kicking goblins out of the way and examining the condition of the dented pod. Seeing it wasn't too bad, she jumped out of the pod and shielded herself immediately.

"Come on, goblins!" cried Opal. "I'll give you each more gold (she didn't specifically say the amount) if the plan succeeds!"

Immediately, the goblins, moaning and groaning, picked themselves up and trooped out of the pod, each shielding himself at the same time. Opal wished she had a pair her Doubledex wings design to fly instead of walking around slowly with ugly goblins.

"Let's go," she said heavily and sprinted off. The goblins looked at each other stupidly and going on all fours, they ran after her.

But unknown to Opal and her goblins, the shield for her shuttle pod wasn't as good as she thought it was. It flickered on, then off. On, then off again. Finally, the shield went off completely. The shuttle lay glinting in the moonlight, completely visible to the human eye. (A/N: You know where I'm getting to, don't you?)

* * *

Outside the Woods, just after Opal and her goblins ran off

Artemis Fole jumped. Something seemed to be shaking the ground. She heard the noise of something screeching and she winced. Suddenly, everything was silent. A flock of birds flew out of their trees screeching. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

She put a foot gingerly onto the muddy floor of the woods. Any other person would have run off in fright but not Artemis Fole. Maybe this had something to do with robbers? Trying to rob the mansion? She shuddered and slowly walked through the forest.

It was becoming darker and darker. Soon, Artemis could hardly see anything. She felt very stupid to have forgotten her torch. She continued to walk blindly through the woods.

Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of something glinting. _Must be a car, or something_, thought Artemis as she clutched her sunglasses, as if it would give her the courage to go on. It did. She peered through the darkness. Yes, something definitely shiny.

She walked faster now, her heart pounding. What if it was a UFO? She knocked her head on a nearby tree for even thinking that. A UFO indeed! Only a stupid toddler would think that way. And she was no stupid toddler.

But when she went closer, she almost fainted. It looked a lot like a UFO. It seemed to be shimmering ever so slightly. A pod-like object, she concluded. It wasn't built for flying, but she was not very sure. So what was it?

An owl hooted in the distance. Artemis jumped, scared out of her wits. In her terror, she stumbled into the shuttle and at the same time, _the doors closed_. She was trapped inside the shuttle.

"Shucks," she said aloud grumpily and if another five year old were in her place she would have been reduced to sobbing and pounding against the metal walls. Instead, Artemis took a deep breath and decided to examine the pod.

There were quite a few dents in the metal walls. That was obvious even to a baby. Metal chairs with straps were lined in rows and a few of the chairs had turned over. Artemis walked to the back of the shuttle pod. There were a few orange suits and a few helmets hanging on the back of the shuttle. She felt them. They were smooth and seemed heat resistant, since when she put her hand down the neck of the suit, it was icy cold. Did the shuttle come from _underground_, then?

Just as Artemis was about to inspect the helmets, something gleamed at the corner of her eye. She whipped around and saw a large metal box. It was filled almost to the brim with gold. Her eyes lit up and she rushed over to the box.

The gold glittered and shone. It was so bright Artemis put on her sunglasses. She knew it was wrong to steal, but she couldn't resist the tempting beams of light from the gold. She grabbed a particularly big one and put it into her pocket. She felt guilty but what difference did one piece of gold make?

"Okay, so this is the place we have to attack. Got it, you goblins?" A sharp voice from outside shouted. Artemis gasped. That voice sounded mean. She grabbed a helmet and one of the bright orange suits before squeezing into the tiny space between the last seat and the back of the wall.

"Oh my! The shuttle is unshielded!" said the voice, (A/N: She's speaking in Gnommish but I'm translating it for all of you to read) now less sharply but with a tinge of fear. "Something's wrong with this stupid shuttle. Hey, I don't remember closing the door when we went out. Did I, goblins?" This time, Artemis made out the voice to be a lady's but she was speaking a different language. A language she had never heard before in her life. The accent was... how could she put it? Weird. Yeah, that was the word.

"I don't know," a few voices mumbled, in the same language the lady was speaking. "We're dumb, aren't we, Boss?"

"Yes, you are," snapped the lady and the shuttle doors slid open. "Now, get in."

Artemis gulped and squeezed nearer to the side of the wall, so as to be hidden. She heard feet walking heavily on the metal. Someone sat on the chair in front of her. She didn't know who, or even worse, what. The lady was shouting at someone and she could hear her foot connecting with that someone's behind. Ooh. That lady was mean. No doubt about that.

The lady was heading for the back of the shuttle. Oblivious to the missing suit and helmet on the wall, she peered at her gold. Artemis stared. The woman was blonde and was wearing the same suit which Artemis was clutching in her hand. Unnaturally pointy ears protruded from thick blonde hair. She was holding a helmet in one hand and oh yes, she was short for a woman. Her back was facing Artemis.

Suddenly, she turned. Artemis flinched and tried to curl up into a ball. She had a rather pretty face and now she was shouting at someone in the same odd language. She seemed as if she hadn't had a bath for a few days and her hair was rather messy. Her fingernails were painted but chipped. If she had had a bath, she would have looked better.

The lady walked to the front of the shuttle, which had odd controls and a pair of thrusters and sat down. She pressed something and suddenly they dropped. Artemis felt as if she was boiling and quickly slipped on the suit and put on the helmet. They were plunging down, down, and down. Artemis felt as if her skin was going to be peeled from her face. They were going down at such a fast rate she banged her head on the back of the chair a few times (something she had never done accidentally) and had to hold on to the legs of the chair.

* * *

(Let's go back to Opal and the goblins, no more from Artemis's point of view)

Opal gripped the thrusters, getting ready to swerve right to Howler's Peak, where she kept a secret hoard of metals and technology. She needed to replace some of the metal plates that had been dented by the goblins. Then she would fly over Haven and see what the useless Commander and his officers could do to her. She felt like rubbing her hands but she needed them to control the stupid pod.

After that, she would go to the surface and create havoc. Create trouble for Root, trouble he probably had never experienced in his life. She was going to be the one to experience the downfall of Julius Root.

But little did she know a tiny Mud Girl was being crushed between one of the metal chairs and the back of her shuttle, a Mud Girl who could cause her plan to fall around her pointy ears...

* * *

Was that a cliffhanger? I don't know anything. Sorry I took so long to update. I was trying to keep readers in suspense... This chapter may be boring, because it's only about Artemis Fole discovering the 'stupid pod'. But next chapter will be exciting. I think.

Now, I would like you to move your cursor over to that tiny little 'go' button over there, click it and type your opinion of my latest chapter. Thank you so much.


	8. Chapter 7:Flight Over Haven

Finally... Chapter 8 is up... Or, actually, chapter 7. Erm, at the moment I'm listening to a song so I can't concentrate. Okay, let me reply to all my ever so loyal reviewers!!! Thank you, this is the first time I got so many reviews for a chapter for this story!!!

**_Hiei's pet monkey_**: Yup, I lovvveeee chocolate. Thanks for reviewing!!! And for being the first reviewer for this chapter. I think.

**_Mr. Pippin A. Nozzers_**: Haha! That's a funny review... Thanks for reviewing! By the way, Artemis, she is not smarter than you! She's just as intelligent as you are! Don't slam MY head into the wall, PLEASE!!! Go ahead and continue slamming Pippin's instead Oh yeah, I AM insane.

**_EvilExpressions_**: I'm besting your writing??? Oh, I CERTAINLY don't believe that. I did feel complimented though...Hope you didn't hurt your head too much ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**_Cyberspace_**: Yes, yes, I know it's weird... Haha, it's supposed to be. Thanks for reviewing!

**_cybergurl_**: Yay! You're the second person to like my character! She may not be very original, but she IS evil... Thanks for reviewing two times in a row!

**_nanayaku_**: Ooh, weird name. I didn't know all the characters were full of life... Thanks for reviewing!

**_Raven and Januarye_**: Erm, yes, I do take story requests... but I will have to think about the request and all that. You know. Like if I don't like the request I won't agree to it and stuff like that. Yup, you're a regular reviewer... Cool... You live so far away from where I live... Thanks for reviewing!

**_Anonymous_**: It's a good thing? Okay! Erm, I don't have exactly a wide vocabulary, so erm, what is, erm, credible? ((Gets embarrassed and starts to suck her thumb, but only in her head. No way is neutralgal going to suck her thumb in front of everyone))

_**And thanks to any reviewers I have left out! (and that's you, Jing Yi)**_

Okay, I'm done with the reviewing. You're relieved, aren't you? Fine, I'll stop droning and babbling about things you don't need to know and get on with the story. Guess what? I've stopped listening to the music so I can concentrate and type this story faster. Enjoy! (My foot)

This chapter is going to be very long... I think.

By the way, sorry to some of the reviewers I missed out for replying in A Talk in Haven! Thanks for reviewing and I'm truly sorry I forgot to reply! :(

* * *

Chapter 7: Flight over Haven (stupid title, I obviously know)

Artemis: Yes, it IS obvious. Delete this entire story and I shall be calm again instead of popping out from nowhere whenever you update.

Neutralgal: Shut up, Artemis, and let me type. Go away! It's my story; you can't make me delete it!

Artemis: ((scowls)) Okay, fine, I'll go. Delete this pathetic Fole character and then you shall finally be left in peace.

Neutralgal: Let me type my fic!!! Go away, Fowl! ((Pushes Artemis till he topples over the side of the paper to goodness knows where)) Now, readers, sorry for the _interruption_. I shall continue the fic. And continue reading, please.

Chapter 7

"Short! What are you doing here? Didn't I send you to look for that pixie?" yelled Root as Holly burst in at the Police Plaza doors. He slowly turned purple in rage. Closely following Holly was Chix Verbil with a purpling nose.

Holly flung her helmet onto the floor angrily. Her auburn hair was slicked with sweat and she looked very angry. Furious, in fact. She pushed Chix out of the doors and turned back to look at Root heatedly.

"How am I supposed to 'look' for Opal? Fly around in circles, bang into an extremely irritating sprite and not catch a single bit of Opal's pointy ears?" shrieked Holly. "Send a Retrieval team! I mean, don't. They won't be able to find her. Foaly can't detect her on the radar, so what's the use! I'm – I'm not giving up – well, I mean, it's impossible! Nobody can do this! Call for a countrywide search! Or something!"

Root glared at Holly.

"SHORT! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT?"

Holly hung her head (just to shut Root up) and slowly picked up her helmet, as if she were really sorry (you know, she wasn't. She would have been but she was still fuming on the inside.).

"Sorry, Commander. I had to let out some – steam," said Holly lamely, now feeling a little ashamed of herself. Root grunted. Suddenly, Holly heard a voice in her earpiece.

"Holly? Bad news." Holly rolled her eyes.

"Yah, like what, Foaly? Run out of hoof moisturizer?" she said sarcastically.

"Actually, I have," replied the centaur.

"FOALY! YOU STUPID DONKEY, JUST GET TO THE POINT!" yelled Root into Holly's microphone. On the other side, Foaly winced.

"Touchy," muttered Foaly. "You see, the thing is, Julius-"

"Haven't I stressed the point about the Julius thing? Just get on with it and STOP CALLING ME JULIUS!" roared Root. Holly flinched. It really was unnecessary for Root to speak into her microphone. He could have stood ten metres away and Foaly would have heard everything as clearly as crystal. Well, apart from the fact the microphone was whisper-sensitive.

"Foaly, what's up?" she whispered into the microphone.

"Fine, I'll get straight to the point. Fowl's got his memory back."

"What!" cried Holly, stumbling backwards in surprise.

"I said, Fowl's-"

"No, I caught that part, Foaly. How did he do it?" whispered Holly, knowing full well if Root heard their conversation he would have started to swear. Very, very viciously.

"Secret stuff. Can't afford to have nosey fairies like Opal or Grub to overhear. I need you both in the Ops Booth, right now," said Foaly, seriously. Holly's mouth fell open.

"O-Okay, then, see you later," said Holly and terminated the link. She took off her helmet and glanced at Root.

"Err, Commander? We're needed in the Ops Booth," said Holly nervously.

"Why?" asked Root gruffly, rather perturbed by the fact that Holly had shooed him away while she was talking to Foaly.

"Well – well, Fowl got his memory back," stammered Holly. She counted in her head, three... two... one. Root's explosion came right on cue.

"WHAT!!!" exploded Root, jumping clean off the floor and his seat.

"Well, that's what Foaly says, Commander. Maybe – maybe it's a trick. Or maybe not," said Holly hopefully. Root shut his mouth and slowly both made their way upstairs to the Ops Booth. Halfway there, Root opened his mouth and started to swear so viciously and furiously he burned the ears of some officers who were passing by and Holly had to put her hands over her ears to block out the words.

* * *

Operations Booth

Two hands still clamped firmly around her ears, Holly waited impatiently for Foaly to let her in. After waiting for a few long seconds (Root was still swearing), the doors slid open and she rushed in, almost colliding with Foaly.

"Sorry, but Root-" she jerked her head towards the direction of the swearing commander, who, at the moment, didn't look like one at all, "-is getting furious. Do you happen to have a pair of earmuffs, or anything to cover my poor ears?"

Foaly winced as Root's words entered his ears and they wilted.

"Unfortunately, no. I have some tin foil hats, though. Want them?"

"No thank you," groaned Holly. "Just - get him to shut up."

Foaly nodded.

"But it won't be easy," said Foaly. Just then, Root stopped swearing and started to breathe very heavily instead.

"Yeah, right, very hard, yeah," Holly whispered sarcastically. Foaly decided to ignore Holly and speak, addressing the now semi-calm Root.

"News Flash, um, Fowl got his memories back. From none other than Mulch Diggums," Foaly said. He tapped a few keys on the keyboard. "Apparently, Fowl got past Holly's _mesmer_, managed to lie about something and Mulch, working alongside Fowl, returned the memories. That's all I know."

Holly groaned.

"I KNEW I should have followed Diggums!" she moaned. Root glared at her.

"Are you saying – the Commander is WRONG? I'll have your recon acorns for that, Short-" yelled Root, fuming.

"Now, now, calm down, Julius-"

"Shut up, pony boy!"

"Err, Commander? Shouldn't we send someone to see how Fowl's doing?" asked Holly nervously.

"You're not giving the orders around here, Short! Now, I order you to go and check on Fowl! This instant!"

"Yessir."

"Foaly! Do your stuff! Don't just stand there!" roared Root, and muttering, "D'Arvit Fowl, D'Arvit, he's back..." over and over again, he walked out of the Ops Booth, at the same time shouting into his special microphone around his neck that was connected to all the speakers over Police Plaza.

Foaly handed Holly a radar.

"What! Is that ALL I get?" cried Holly, strapping it around her wrist.

"Yes, or are you saying your Neutrino 2000 isn't enough?"

"Of course I mean that!"

"Well, you're not on a mission or anything."

"Fine, fine, I'm going," said Holly crossly and strapping on a pair of Hummingbirds, she flew off to grab the next shuttle.

* * *

Howler's Peak

Opal flew the shuttle till it was directly beneath the rocky ground of Howler's Peak. Her secret hoard was underground, protected by cam foil and other devices. She had managed to nick quite a lot of metals and wires. It was about fifty meters underground from Howler's Peak.

The shuttle pod scraped against the walls of the chute she had made leading to her hoard. Unlike the chutes in Haven, her chute could barely fit a house. Luckily, her shuttle pod was small. Flying the shuttle pod to her secret hoard was easy, because it was horizontal and led slowly downwards. She lurched sideways, and she could hear the sound of goblins smashing against the side of the shuttle. She thought she heard the scream of a girl but she shook her head, thinking that it was some goblin screaming like a girl.

"Didn't you strap in?" moaned Opal as she swerved right, almost banging right through the chute. Murmurs and groans came from the heap of goblins.

"Idiots," muttered Opal as she narrowly avoided smashing the shuttle's wings off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Artemis Fole was inspecting the helmet she had on her head. It wasn't working at all. There was an earpiece, a filter for goodness knows what, a microphone, a blank screen, weird buttons and from what she concluded, two 400 watt bulbs at the top of the helmet. The visor was opaque. She wondered what the helmet was for when the shuttle suddenly lurched sideways, and to her horror, it lurched left. Because she was at the right corner of the shuttle, all the chairs and the goblins on the right side slid to the left side. Including her.

"AAH!!!" screamed Artemis and she tightened her grip on the legs of the chair she was holding. Now, she could see what creatures were sitting on the metal chairs. Ugly slimy green skinned creatures with huge bulbous eyeballs and dome-shaped heads rolled around and around in the flying machine.

She slid all the way to the metal box full of gold and at the same time a metal chair crashed onto her. Luckily she had had the helmet or she would have died.

The goblins weren't taking any notice of the tiny girl in a bright orange heat resistant suit and a helmet. All they were doing was screaming. Artemis curled up into a ball; bit her bottom lip hard as she prayed she would get through this alive, if not well.

* * *

Fowl Manor

Holly peeked through one of the many windows of Fowl Manor. Not there. She sighed. The radar on her wrist was beeping loudly. Surely Fowl was close by? Stupid Foaly. What use could the radar be?

"Check the kitchen, Holly," said Foaly. Holly rolled her eyes and flew over to the kitchen windows. To her amazement, Artemis was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, talking with Mulch. And she could hear their conversation clearly. Artemis apparently had not noticed the slight heat haze hovering outside his window.

"Gotcha," said Foaly smugly.

"Whatever," Holly said, peering in at the kitchen window. Just then, Artemis turned to look at the window. His eyes widened and Holly reassured herself, _He can't see you. You're shielded. Completely shielded. Invisible to human eyes_. But just then Foaly's voice resounded in her ear.

"Holly. Holly! Your shield is off!"

"D'Arvit," murmured Holly as she stared at herself. Quickly, she tried to turn her shield back on. She tried. She really did. She tried so hard beads of perspiration ran down from her sweat slicked auburn hair. But no matter how she tried, her shield wouldn't come on.

"When was the last time you performed the Ritual?" asked Foaly.

"Err..." said Holly as she racked her brains. "Since I healed Butler?"

"But that wasn't very long ago!" said Foaly. Holly nodded in agreement, scanning the area for any place she could hide. Spotting a clump of bushes, she rushed over to them and crouched behind them.

"There aren't many hiding places here," said Holly angrily. "Why didn't my shield come on?"

"An unnatural phenomenon," said Foaly sarcastically. Holly rolled her eyes.

"I must have used up my magic healing or something. Who did I heal? Oh yeah! Now I remember! I pushed Trouble down the stairs once by accident and ..." she trailed off. That was a few months ago and Trouble had broken a bone or two and had some serious internal injuries. Thus, his magic wasn't sufficient and Holly had to heal him too.

"But then I only used a little bit of magic!" she said. Just then, Artemis poked his head out of the window.

"Holly? Holly?" he called.

"Should I say hi?" Holly inquired.

"No, unless he finds you in your absurd hiding place."

Holly did not reply. She was holding her breath and hoping fervently Artemis wouldn't come out and look for her. Unfortunately, he did and he found her curled up in the middle of the bushes.

"I knew I wasn't hallucinating. I was sure you would be coming."

"Wow, thirteen and already predictable. Remember, you're only fourteen three months later," Holly said as she crawled out of the bushes. Then, she stood up, pushed back a strand of hair behind her ears and looked up.

What she saw almost knocked her off her feet. Artemis had grown a lot in the past three months. She had to look all the way up to look properly at his face. His hair was also longer. She stepped backwards and almost tumbled back into the bushes.

"Artemis – you've grown," she said, her hazel eyes blinking to make sure it really was Artemis.

"Oh Artemis, you've grown, how much I miss you-" said Foaly in a high-pitched voice.

"Shut up, Foaly," she hissed. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Err – Foaly was just being his sarcastic self," said Holly loudly. Then she added in a softer tone, "Foaly? Is Root there?"

"Of course I'm there, Captain! Where's your shield!" cried Root.

"I don't know, Commander. I certainly haven't run out of magic, and I couldn't shield," explained Holly. "Now Artemis is standing here right in front of me and he's staring at me because I'm completely ignoring him-"

"I know about the Artemis part. Ask him whether you can go into his house."

"WHAT!" spluttered Holly. Artemis stared at her, now both eyebrows raised. She turned to Artemis.

"Stop raising your eyebrows, you know it's very irritating?" she said irritably.

"Ask him, Short! Or I'll have your badge AND your recon acorns!"

"Okay, okay. For what?"

"To see whether this is a trap, obviously!"

Holly turned to Artemis.

"I know, you want to come into my house to check for traps and see Mulch right? Well, you're welcome. Come in, there are no traps or anything of the sort," said Artemis. Holly thought he seemed sincere but she perished the thought.

"That's unlikely," she said, rolling her eyes and followed Artemis into the manor.

* * *

Howler's Peak (again for the don't know how many time)

Artemis Fole crouched behind a stack of dented metal chairs as the shuttle finally screeched to the halt. There was the sound of the ugly creatures getting up and the short blonde woman had left the shuttle.

"Arrange the chairs back into their proper places! I mean, later! Come on and help me repair the shuttle!" cried the blonde lady outside, speaking the strange language. The creatures stood up, mumbled something and all of them trooped outside the shuttle.

Artemis heaved the metal chair off her head, which was aching. She took off the helmet and surprisingly, she did not feel hot. It was rather cool inside the shuttle. Well, cool compared to what she experienced when the machine took off.

Quickly, she dragged a few metal chairs back to the left side and putting them in a row right at the back of the shuttle, she crawled into the tiny space between the chair right next to the shuttle wall and the back of the shuttle. She shook her long ponytail, which reached slightly below her knees. Then she squashed it into a clump at the top of her head and put the helmet back on. She pulled the metal chair in front of her closer to her and she wrapped her arms around her knees to make herself smaller. And then she waited.

"Buck up, you lazy goblins!" yelled Opal as she replaced a dented and scratched metal plate. She wasn't used to doing work with her bare hands. Usually it was her workers. Beads of sweat rolled down the sides of her face. She lifted a dirty hand and wiped the sweat from her face, leaving smudges on her cheeks. She screamed in frustration and all the goblins turned to look at her.

"What!?" she cried. The goblins shrugged stupidly and continued replacing the metal plates.

* * *

After replacing all the spoilt metal...

Artemis Fole was about to sleep when suddenly the goblins all trooped in. She squealed for a millisecond and then quickly shut her mouth.

A big fat creature sat on the metal chair she was holding onto. She withdrew her hands quickly and squeezed against the metal wall. The lady was shouting something, and then she laughed very evilly and sat at the front seat again. They were going to take off. Artemis had no choice but hold on tightly to the chair's legs, hoping the fat creature could not feel the pressure she was putting on his chair. He couldn't.

Opal was feeling very happy. She was about fly over Haven, maybe open the shuttle doors and sneer at those useless LEP officers.

"Where are we going next, Boss?" called one of the goblins.

"Haven," she said promptly, and cackled evilly as she sat at the pilot's seat.

"But isn't that the place where those LEP officers captured us innocent goblins for no reason?"

"Yup, and it's payback time," said Opal, smirking as the shuttle ground as it was heaved off the ground and started off in the direction of Haven.

* * *

Haven City

At the moment, there was a sale at Spud's Spud Emporium, the fries and hamburgers all cut down to fifty percent of the original price. Thus, there was a long queue of fairies lining up to save money on greasy fries and mystery meat. There was not much traffic on the roads, and instead many people were walking on the pavements and chatting instead of driving their vehicles.

"What do you want, miss," said a cashier at the Spud's Spud Emporium monotonously. Just then, the ground shook. A little sprite had smashed his face into a bowl of ice cream in his fear. The cashier screamed and pointed at the sky.

"A shuttle pod! A shuttle pod!" she squealed. Everybody looked up and at once, pandemonium reigned. Fairies were running around and screaming their heads off as a voice boomed from the shuttle.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" someone cackled. The LEP officers in Police Plaza all rushed out at once, guns raised. That voice belonged to none other than Opal Koboi, and they had heard the same laugh when Opal was dragged into her cell.

"Surrender, Koboi, you're surrounded," a voice came from below, from one of the LEP officers using a hastily brought out microphone so Opal could hear him.

"Yeah, right, very scary," sneered Opal. She was slowly descending. The officers, thinking she had surrendered, ventured closer to Opal's shuttle pod. It was unlike any shuttle pod they had ever seen.

Suddenly, the windows slid open and goblins armed with Softnoses poked their heads out and fired random shots everywhere. Fairies screamed and some of the LEP officers were injured. Opal cackled louder, holding another invention and that she fired at the Police Plaza.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the midst of all the commotion, Artemis Fole was trying to plan her escape. She was in a shuttle full of crooks, and the ones on the ground were the good guys. There was gunfire everywhere, and the shuttle was hovering a mere few meters from the ground. Maybe... maybe she could sneak past the goblins, jump onto the ground and not let anyone see?

She removed her helmet and put on her sunglasses. Taking off her suit, she left it in a pile in the corner she was hiding in and slowly, she sneaked over to the open shuttle door. The blonde lady was holding a huge weapon and was aiming it at a huge building. And then the woman laughed, sending shivers down the tiny girl's spine. She pulled the trigger.

A few things happened in that second. Artemis screamed and she was so frightened she fell from the shuttle, since she had been poking her head out. The bullet had crashed through the building and left a huge hole, sending debris everywhere. The LEP officers had all flown into the air and were trying to attack the shuttle from above.

SPLAT. Artemis fell feet first on the ground. She sprained her ankle and hobbling along on one foot, she crouched behind a wall, watching the good guys beat the bad guys. That did not happen. The bad guys flew the shuttle back into the illegal chute and were gone. A flight over Haven City.

* * *

Well... note that NOBODY saw Artemis falling from the shuttle, okay? The shuttle was, like, two meters from the ground only, which is why she didn't break a leg or anything. She sprained her ankle, though;) I'm so evil... Please review! Thank YOU!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 8:A need for Fowl

Hey everybody! Chapter 9 is finally up! I only write when I feel like writing so, sorry... Anyway, I shall try updating AT LEAST once a week okay? That should calm all you down. Here are the replies to my extremely faithful reviewers and readers!

Lovely replies (yeah right):

**_Hiei's pet monkey: _**Yup, Arty and Holly sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G – shucks! You're contagious! ((Grins)) You are ALWAYS the first one to review my newly posted chapters so extra thanks to you! And me love Arty/Holly pairings too... wait, you haven't actually said whether you liked them. Oh well. I do!

**_Elyne: _**Cool. Artemis Fole DIES!!! No she doesn't . Muahaaahahhaha!!! Err just keep in mind... the shuttle is some kind of weird pressure shuttle special thingy that keeps the pressure to a minimum. And remember the suit! The suit is special too! Little girly Artemis should be grateful to Opal for being such a brilliant pixie and managing to create the weird pressure suits! Got that? Oh look, my words are in the wrong order. HAHA!! Who cares! Thanks for reviewing anyways!

**_suga CraZie: _**I can't update now! Well I am actually. MUAHAHA!!! Thanks for reviewing!!! Have u updated your story???

**_EvilExpressions: _**Whoa, that's a relief. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Cyberspace: _**Okay then thanks for reviewing!

**_trohS-ylloH: _**Oh thanks! For complimenting A Talk in Haven. Haha! I haven't got 33 reviews for that yet so I'm NOT going to update!!! Thanks for reviewing too! Why don't you write your own fic?

**_Raven and Januarye: _**Really? Thank you! Let's see... What happens to Fole... DO YOU THINK I'm gonna TELL YOU??? Scroll down and read!! Oh yeah, thanks for reviewing!!!!

**_Snuffles208:_** Wow, you skip homework in your bag? Just to read my fic? Okay then, THANK YOU!!! Thanks for reviewing two times in a row!

Err... enough thank yous already. Have I missed out anyone? If not, let me type this fic!

* * *

Artemis: I'm going to stand in your way until you delete this extremely pathetic, useless Fole character!!

Me: SHUT UP ARTEMIS!!!

Artemis (girl): Yeah, shut up! I'm the main character here!

Artemis: I'm also one of the main characters, if you didn't already know.

Artemis (girl): Like, duh! I already did, I'm a genius like you are!

Me: Both of you shut UP!!! Get back onto the paper so I can type!

Artemis and Artemis Fole: ((shuffles feet and gets back onto the paper))

Me: That's better. Sorry for the huge interruption.

**Chapter Nine: A need for Fowl**

Ireland, Fowl Manor 

Holly cautiously followed Artemis into the manor, her hand resting lightly on her Neutrino 2000.

"Foaly hasn't made a new version yet?" said Artemis, leading Holly to the kitchen.

"What do you expect from a supposedly smart pony like him? Still the old Neutrinos," sighed Holly. "Not exactly old, I must say. But still, you would think Foaly would have made a new version by now, would you? Well, obviously you would, since you're Artemis Fowl."

"True," admitted Artemis. Holly was surprised to hear nothing coming from her earpiece. Surely by now Foaly would have snorted or said something? Instead, she was hearing a lot of static.

"Artemis?"

"Yes, Holly?"

"Something's wrong, nobody's speaking," said Holly worriedly. "Commander? Foaly? FOALY!!! Oh D'Arvit." Holly tapped her earpiece angrily. Surely it wasn't malfunctioning? If it were, Holly would kick Foaly right in his hairy behind. Of course she had harboured those thoughts before, but right now she wasn't feeling exactly irritated with Foaly, she was worried.

"Problems?"

Holly had the urge to say 'duh'.

"Obviously," she said instead, tugging off her helmet and inspecting it. Against regulations, of course.

"Do you want me to examine it?"

"Err..." said Holly, thinking it over. "I guess so." She handed the helmet reluctantly over to Artemis. They reached the kitchen a few minutes later and Artemis handed over the helmet.

"Everything's functioning," he said, sitting down as Holly looked disbelievingly at him.

"Then why are they ignoring me?" said Holly aloud. Just then, she heard a whimpering in the corner.

"Diggums," she said threateningly, whipping out her Neutrino.

"Don't shoot me Holly, don't shoot me!" whimpered Mulch. "I didn't mean to return the Mud Boy's memories-"

"You mean you did," corrected Artemis.

"Yeah, you did," agreed Holly. "And it's my duty to throw you into... hmmm... let's say... Howler's Peak for a few centuries, how about that?"

"No way! That's a goblin prison!" moaned Mulch. "I won't last a day there!"

Holly turned to Artemis.

"And I guess you won't want to be mind-wiped again... Say, how DID you get past my _mesmer_?" said Holly suspiciously.

"Well, I wouldn't tell you, would I?" Artemis said, smirking. Holly rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you wouldn't," she said. Suddenly, she heard gunfire in her earpiece.

"Oh D'Arvit! They're in trouble!" cried Holly. "Commander! Commander! What's your status! And Foaly! What's yours?"

"Holly? Oh thank heavens you're still there!" cried Foaly's voice. He sounded very urgent. "Opal's just blasted Police Plaza with some new weapon of hers! People are screaming and running around – there's goblins too!"

"GOBLINS?" shrieked Holly. "D'ARVIT!!! WHAT ARE GOBLINS DOING HERE!!!"

"How would I know!!! Oh good, they've gone, we need you down here this instant, Holly-"

"What about Fowl?"

"Bring them! I don't care! Bring Mulch too!" roared Root's voice in the background. Holly glanced at Artemis and Mulch.

"Yessir, we'll be right down," said Holly. She turned to Mulch and Artemis.

"We're needed down there, Haven's in trouble," explained Holly quickly, adjusting her wings. "You don't need to come, Butler," she added quickly.

"But what about Artemis-"

"He'll be fine, I promise," said Holly, gesturing towards Artemis and Mulch and running towards Fowl Manor's entrance.

"Yes, Butler, stay here," said Artemis and to his distaste, ran after Holly. Mulch glanced around weakly, sighed and ran after both of them. Being obliging certainly wasn't Mulch's way of living.

* * *

Opal's shuttle

"Wow, boss, that was so totally cool!" cried one of the goblins, reloading his Softnose.

"Yeah, did you see all that blood spewing about?" laughed another, punching the air.

Opal winced and concentrated on manoeuvring the shuttle. Power-hungry, those goblins were. Once they saw blood they would be happy. Quite gross, really. But she had to give the goblins a part of their fun, didn't she? Anyway, she had blasted Police Plaza, and that had felt really good.

"Yes, yes," she said wearily. "Now shut up and let me concentrate."

"I think I shot that Trouble guy, ya know," boasted one of the goblins. "He was like, spewing blood from his chest."

"No I did! Too bad Root was in the building. Man, boss, you could have blasted a few more holes, couldn't you?"

"Whoa, they had weapons this time and yet they're still defeated by us goblins!" yelled a goblin above all the noise.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL THROW YOU ALL INTO THE CHUTE AND IT WON'T BE MY FAULT IF YOU GET BURNT BY THE MAGMA FLARES!!!" screamed Opal. The goblins shut up.

* * *

Dublin, Ireland

Holly strapped Artemis and to her revulsion, Mulch, onto her Moonbelt and wrapped them up in cam foil.

"We're going to have to grab the next shuttle. It's going to be hard on you, Artemis, those tourists from Atlantis will probably freak out when they see you, poor you," said Holly sarcastically as she clipped them on her Moonbelt.

"Yes, and they're going to riot against me, saying "No Mud People, no mud people!" and torch me alight, I suppose?" said Artemis.

"Yeah yeah, nice sarcasm, Mud Boy, you're in for a bumpy ride," said Holly and just then remembered she could not shield.

"Oh excellent," she groaned, and tried to shield.

"Oh, poor little Holly can't shield!" said Mulch.

"Shut up, Diggums!" cried Holly and summoned every ounce of her magic. Finally, she managed to shield after a few tries.

"I'll have to do the Ritual," she sighed and took off. Remembering her passengers were her least favourite (A/N: or most favourite?;)) Mud Boy and a criminal, she rose rapidly into the air, ignoring the high-pitched screams from Mulch and dived so fast Artemis felt as if his skin was going to be ripped right of his bones and at the same time he saw Mulch fall into a deep faint.

"Holly, is there any need to fly like this?"

"Of course! We're on a tight schedule, if you didn't know," Holly said mockingly as she rose up into the air once again.

Artemis sighed as he felt Holly pull into a deep dive and reluctantly, he closed his eyes.

* * *

Artemis Fole's point of view

"Ow..." mumbled Artemis as she huddled in a tiny crack. She peered out. The place looked very advanced and it was very bright even though this was underground. There were short old guys with long beards running around and – HEALING the injured party. Everyone was babbling in a weird language and it was chaos everywhere.

Artemis looked at her swollen ankle. Not too bad though, considering the worse injuries she had encountered when she was in the gym. Broken arm, sprained wrist, fractured hand... and the rest. She massaged it and tried to twist the foot into the right place.

There was a tiny 'crack' and the pain subsided. She sighed in relief and squeezed against the wall. It was a very tiny hole she was sitting in; she couldn't even stand. It had taken a considerable amount of time finding a good place to hide. This wasn't exactly a perfect hide out but it would do.

Suddenly, she heard two short guys with pointy ears and weird weapons coming her way. She gulped and leaned against the wall.

"Root said check in cracks, goblins might have jumped off and sneaked into cracks. Perfect hiding places," said one in the weird language. (A/N: Obviously little Arty Fole here doesn't know what they're saying) Artemis held her breath.

"Hey! There's a crack, that one, just in front of us."

"That's too tiny for a goblin to crawl into! Even I can't fit in it! Use your common sense, Grub."

"Oh yeah."

The two 'people' turned around and left. Artemis sighed in relief. She needed to get back home. Or was this the home of the fairies? If it were, she had hit the jackpot.

* * *

Chute Terminal E1: Tara, Ireland

"Wait here, I need to get the guy in charge to prevent any other rides from arriving," Holly said to Artemis and Diggums after unclipping them from her Moonbelt. She strode into the shuttle port and rushed over to the head of security.

"Hey, Mister, I need you to keep the arrivals and departure halls completely clear for a couple of hours. And I need a priority pod," said Holly simply. The head of security turned around and stepped backwards when he saw Holly.

"Hey, you're tha' crazy girly captain who wanted to buzz me with that baton of yours when I didn't stop all the arrivin' pods durin' the goblin revolution," said the goblin, stammering. "LEP business again, I suppose?"

"Yep, mister-"

"Commandant Terryl."

"_Commandant _Terryl. Okay, you see, one of the passengers going to Haven is a Mud Boy, and you wouldn't like your tourists rioting, would you?"

"Oh yeah, that's righ', mud men in the terminal again. All you girlys are nuts, man," snorted the goblin.

"You don't believe me? Take a look for yourself," said Holly and flew over to Artemis and dragged him by the edge of his school blazer to a dumbfounded Commandant Terryl. They were lucky there were no tourists walking about at the moment since they were all watching live video feed of the 'downfall' of Root and Police Plaza.

Artemis was protesting loudly in English, which caught the ears of every officer in charge present.

"You see! Pure mud, okay? Now let me get a pod before I remove my obstruction," said Holly and she rested her hand on her buzz baton. The goblin winced.

"You wun' dare do tha'," said Terryl, although he was trembling.

"Oh yeah? How sure are you about that? You're obstructing LEP business like you did before. Why don't I just leave this mud boy here and leave the tourists rioting, and remove the said obstruction, in this case, you?" said Holly, smirking. Slowly, she curled her fingers around her buzz baton.

"That time was two mud men and it was urgent LEP business," objected the goblin. "You can't jus' go aroun' and order poor officers like me to give you priority pods when I dun' even know what's going on!"

"You don't know what's going on?" said Holly, her eyes glinting dangerously. "I'll tell you what's going on! If you don't give me a visa or leave the departure and arrivals halls clear for at least an hour, there's gonna be a huge riot and you'll be fired for obstructing a LEP operation, plus an extra scorch mark on your behind!" she hissed, now clutching her baton tightly.

"But there's one group of tourists departin' and abou' four pods arrivin' in an hour!" whimpered the goblin.

"I'll fly that fast if you let me go NOW. See, I don't know what the fuss is all about, I'm just going to fly a shuttle pod there and the next moment all your business can start again. Anyway, none of the tourists are here, they're all watching PPTV," insisted Holly. The goblin grunted and reluctantly printed out a visa.

"This is only a one-hour visa, if you don't get back by that time you'll be taken into custody-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, goblin, if I've only got one hour I'd better get moving," said Holly and grinning, she grabbed both Artemis and Mulch and to the officers' astonishment, she pushed them hard into one of the pods and jumped into the front seat.

"That's crazy girly captains for you!" yelled Holly as she rammed the thrusters to maximum and took off.

"That's one crazy girly captain," commented the officers simultaneously.

* * *

Haven, a very 'broken' Police Plaza

Holly deposited Artemis and Mulch into two chairs in one of the old dungeons in Police Plaza and whipped off their cam foils, leaving Artemis tumbling to the floor. A satisfied smile stretched across her face.

"I've got to go return the shuttle pod in an hour's time, Commander, so I shall have to excuse myself-"

"You won't have to excuse yourself, I am going to send an authorization to the head of security soon, we need every officer we have here, Holly," said Root solemnly, as blue sparks danced around a newly acquired cut on his forehead. Artemis picked himself up from the floor, groaning.

"Oops, sorry, mud boy," said Holly innocently as Artemis glared at her.

"The trip to Haven was already bad enough-"

"Oh, was it? I think I simply broke the flight records again, you know," said Holly, raising an eyebrow. Root groaned.

"Can you both stop bickering and concentrate on the task at hand!?" yelled Root.

"Yessir."

"I agree, Commander, if Captain Short here were the one that didn't push me on the floor first-"

"I didn't push you onto the floor, Fowl, you fell yourself!"

"No I didn't, I have more control over my actions-"

"JUST SHUT UP!!!" roared Root. Holly and Artemis glared daggers at each other and turned to Root. Root breathed heavily and Holly gulped. For the first time, she looked around. None of the officers were here except for Root, Foaly and herself.

"Where are the others?"

"Took you a long enough time to spot that, didn't it?" said Foaly grumpily. He was being the unappreciated genius again. "They're all injured, either being healed by the warlock medics or in the hospital." Holly swallowed. All the others had been fighting while she was being led to her least favourite mud boy's kitchen!

"I guess you think Fowl here can be of some help," said Holly.

"Actually, yes," admitted Foaly. "We need a brain like his to tackle this situation."

"What situation? Let me guess... Opal's back?" Artemis smirked. Foaly stared at him in an expression somewhere between awe and jealousy.

"Well... That's close enough, I suppose," grunted Foaly. "Opal's back with goblins and Softnoses. They're probably still being powered by those human batteries, left over ones we didn't get rid of." Artemis nodded.

"And?"

"And we've come to a conclusion- Opal wants to send Earth into a cross-species war," replied Foaly dramatically. It seemed to take effect. Holly gasped and Mulch almost blasted open his tunnel pants. Artemis simply raised his eyebrow.

"How do you know?" asked Holly.

"Well, her shuttle – I caught a glimpse – the material used to make it is very special. For one, it's heat resistant, two, the material maintains the pressure within the shuttle and three, when the Neutrinos were blasted up to maximum, the lasers couldn't penetrate the metal. Which means the shuttle can go anywhere it wants to, even in magma flares and in lava," explained Foaly, trying to act as the should-be-appreciated genius.

"Hmm... That means she can be anywhere she wants to be, be it right under our feet, next to the Earth's core or right under the earth's crust. It will be hard to get to her. Actually, it will be impossible to get to her, unless you give me at least a year, three tons of metal and wires and the required materials," said Artemis, glancing at Foaly.

"Hey! I'll take faster than that!" insisted Foaly.

"Yes, with about a thousand workers," Artemis pointed out. "Like Opal had. Opal had about a hundred goblins to help her, including Briar Cudgeon. I suspect she has been working on this invention for years."

"I have to say Fowl may be right there, even though he's still the mud brat he is," said Root, speaking up so suddenly Mulch really blasted open his pants and made a huge hole in his chair.

"Sorry, Julius," apologised Mulch. "You really scared me there, I mean surprised me. The clay at Arty's manor has a lot of air in it, you know."

"Phew this stinks," commented Holly. "Anyway, how are we supposed to find her? Apparently, it seems like she's blocked radars from detecting her, Foaly."

But Foaly wasn't listening. He was staring at the computer screen. All the colour seemed to be drained from his face. Artemis stood up and strode over to have a better look. He stopped mid-walk.

"What happened! Why are all of you stopping mid way?" complained Mulch and jumped off his broken seat. He of course did not know what was happening on the screen. But Root and Holly knew, and Root's cigar and once again stained his LEP suit.

"WHAT HAPPENED???" cried Mulch, feeling very frustrated.

"There's a mud person in Haven."

"Isn't that Arty?"

"It's a mud girl."

You could have heard a pin drop.

* * *

Okay look, I finally updated after like, erm, fifteen days? So you should be thankful... Anyways, obviously the mud girl is the little sprained-her-ankle mud girl, so it's quite obvious. The adventure begins. Soon. Now.

Review! I'll write seven days later okay? Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...


	10. Chapter 9:Citywide search!

OH MY GOSH!!! Serious error I made in my fic! ARGH!!! Take NOTE: Artemis Fole did NOT take off her suit or the helmet. I repeat, Artemis Fole did NOT take off her suit or the helmet. Just cut out that part where she takes off her helmet plus her suit. CUT.

My reviewers, for some reason, all ran away. New reviewers came though. But very few reviewers, although quite a lot of reviews…

Replies to new and very few reviewers ((sobs)):

**_Yuffie Paine_**: THANKS!!!!!!! FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!! WHEE!!!!!!!!!

**_Lils Evans: _**WOW! YOU MADE THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS I HAVE GO ROCKET HIGH!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS, IT MADE ME SOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!

**_Storyreader14_**: Okay. I've updated! Thanks for reviewing!

_**Yellowreviewz**_: Yeah, Jing Yi, thanks. Leave your name as yellow reviewz! Stop changing your name! 

Wanna know the reason Artemis Fole still must wear her suit and helmet? Because the pressure underground would kill her! I read the second book thoroughly and realized that! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Here comes the chase for the little mud girl…

**Chapter Nine: Citywide search! **

Artemis (girl): Why do they all search for me???? I'm not that evil!

Artemis: That's absolutely correct. Nobody is more of a criminal mastermind than me.

Me: Stupid Arty. Fole is almost as smart as you. And, you're supposed to be good.

Artemis: Oh, I suppose that slipped my mind. ((Sarcastically))

Artemis (girl): HA!!! Stupid Fowl! Oh yeah, oh yeah, uh huh, uh huh…

Artemis: I would appreciate it if you would stop doing that pathetic cheer in front of me and leave me in peace.

Me: Okay, okay, conversation over. Get back into the story before I kick your butts.

Artemis: I doubt you will dare to do so.

Artemis (girl): I'll kick your butt before you do!

Me: WHATEVER!!! GET BACK ON THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry. Biiigggg interruption.

Haven, Police Plaza, Dungeon seventy-six

"Code one hundred and twelve. I repeat, code one hundred and twelve. Mud person in Haven. Call for a citywide search. LEPretrieval and LEPrecon units, report to Commander Root in dungeon seventy-six. Over," said Holly frantically. Root was issuing commands into his helmet mike and looking furious. Mulch had simply collapsed into a chair, staring blankly into space. Artemis was looking thoughtful while Foaly was digging out a few locators he managed to grab before Opal blasted his precious Operations booth.

"How did she manage to get into Haven without getting killed by the pressure?" thought Artemis aloud.

"Lucky for you, this is a secured area. And I wouldn't know how she got into Haven, would I?" Holly rushed over to Foaly and grabbed one of the locators he'd just finished setting to locating the mud girl.

"Who's she?" asked Holly, strapping on the locator hastily.

"Haven't checked yet," replied Foaly, setting down the last locator. "That's all I've got. Get the best captains to wear them."

"Who's she?" repeated Holly.

Foaly ran over to the keyboard and typed so fast his fingers were a blur.

"Artemis Fole."

Artemis stood up suddenly.

"What?"

"Ar-te-mis Fo-le," repeated Foaly slowly. "Not you, Fowl."

Artemis rushed over to the screen and stared.

"Fole? Artemis Fole? I didn't know there was someone called Artemis Fole in Dublin."

"Aw, Fowl, you must be slipping. Isn't that sad?" said Holly sarcastically.

"How do you find out who she is?"

"Simple. Since she is in Haven, I can just link to her and see her name," said Foaly smugly. "She doesn't have an active file, which is probably why you've never heard of her."

Artemis smirked.

"Wait, there's more," said Foaly, scrolling downwards. "Her IQ is… two hundred and ten. It's genius level for mud men." Suddenly, he stopped.

"What else?" asked Artemis impatiently.

"She's only – five. And that's very young for mud men," said Foaly in awe. Artemis rolled his eyes.

"My IQ was two hundred and twenty-seven when I was five."

"And how about now, smart mud boy?"

"Two hundred and fifty-six," Artemis said simply. "When I was mind-wiped, I was surprised to find my IQ points went down to a mere two hundred and twenty."

"Yeah, that's little," said Holly, rolling her eyes.

"Short! You go do a quick search of the city. And that's a direct order!" barked Root from across the room.

"Yessir," said Holly quickly and opened up her throttles as she flew through a hole in the ceiling.

Downtown Haven

Injured LEP officers lay breathing heavily on the floor as Holly hovered slightly over the floor, trying her hardest to shield. She failed terribly.

"Come on, come on," muttered Holly. Suddenly, as if her magic suddenly flowed back into her veins, she shielded. She heaved a sigh of relief as she flew towards the injured officers. Chix had taken another hit in the wing. If he wasn't healed soon, he could die. Trouble was bleeding heavily from his chest. The warlock medics hadn't come to them yet.

Holly bit her lip. If she healed them, it would mean disobeying a direct order.

"Holly…" Root's voice suddenly snarled in her earpiece.

"But, Commander, this is Chix's second hit in the wing! It's serious!" insisted Holly. "Trouble is bleeding from the chest! Commander, I've got to help."

"Soon you'll be running around healing any injured officer you see."

"I promise, Commander. These two only. They're the most serious anyway," said Holly.

"Very well, Captain. The warlock medics will take care of them afterwards," sighed Root.

Holly quickly terminated the link and swooped downwards to Chix. This one wasn't so bad – it hadn't punched straight through. The bullet simply lay embedded in the scorched tissue. She guessed Chix had managed to dodge it before it punched right through. Then that would be very serious.

Holly gently removed the bullet from his wing and placed her fingers on the wound.

"Heal," she whispered softly. The magic welled inside her fingers, although very slowly and flowed slowly downwards from her fingertips. The hole slowly closed up, leaving a scar right across the wound. Without wasting any time, she rushed over to Trouble.

He was almost lifeless. Luckily, the bullet was shot quite faraway from the heart.

"Hol-ly?" he gasped suddenly.

"Yes?" Holly said shakily. "I'm going to heal you now, so relax. The medic warlocks are coming." Immediately afterwards, she placed her fingers on the wound.

"Heal," she whispered. The magic flowed freely from her fingertips. Slowly, Trouble's breathing grew stronger.

"There," she said, her voice quivering. "I'm going to leave you here. Goodbye." With that, she swooped upwards into the sky and at the same time glanced at the locator.

The radar was blipping. The red dot was the mud girl, the blue dot was her. She groaned. Now she had to deal with a five-year-old. She went in the direction of the red dot. The beep went louder. Louder, closer. She grinned and dived downwards.

Pitiful Artemis Fole's point of view

(A/N: She's wearing her suit! And her helmet! Onward! With the story!)

Artemis Fole knew for a fact that if she took off her helmet or her suit she would die immediately and they were the only things keeping her alive. She shivered. What if those fairy people found her?

Suddenly, a small figure, as small as she was or maybe a tiny bit taller, swooped down from the sky and landed lightly on the floor in front of the crack she was hiding in. She was moving gracefully and in a catlike stance towards the crack. The figure squatted downwards and peered in the crack. She acted as if she thought Artemis could not see her.

Suddenly, she became clearer and easier to see, though it was very dark and she could not make out the figure's face.

"Hello, little girl, why don't you come out here so I can see you clearly?" said the figure. No doubt it was a girl. Her accent was extremely weird, like a mix of everything. Artemis Fole scowled.

"Yeah, as if I would go out there and get shot by your cronies," she said rudely.

Suddenly, the figure grabbed her arm and tugged her out. She was abnormally strong.

"HEY!!! You stupid idiot!" yelled Artemis furiously and lifted her leg, kicking the girl in the stomach. The girl clutched her stomach with one hand and kept her other hand firmly on Artemis's arm.

"Do you want me to stun you?" she grunted menacingly.

Artemis looked up and stared at the girl properly. She was wearing a helmet, the same as she was. She was also wearing a lime green coloured suit and a machine with wings sprouting out of it on her back. She was rather slim and the fingers gripped on her arm were nut-coloured and slender.

"Obviously not. Show me your face," Artemis challenged.

The girl sighed.

"Very well, if you say so," said the girl and pulled off her helmet. A mop of unruly auburn hair flopped down the girl's head, down to about half of her neck. Hazel eyes flashed from beneath tired lids. Her mouth was a grim, determined slash. She looked rather pretty. In fact, in human standards, very pretty. Though the blonde lady had been a tiny bit prettier.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with me, or you'll get it," said the girl, resting her slim fingers on a rather small, shining gun. Artemis almost rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? But I'm only a little innocent girl!" cried Artemis pityingly, putting on her little toddler act. The girl was smart. She wasn't fooled. She snorted.

"That's right, little innocent girl," she said, her hands moving a knob on the gun very quickly. As quick as a flash, she raised her gun and pointed it at Artemis. At the same time, Artemis sent a spinning kick into the girl's stomach and wrenched the gun out of the girl's hand. She had broken the record in her tae kwan do training school for throwing. And the gun was so light she threw it a few kilometers away; too far for the girl to reach it.

"You-" the girl started, clutching her stomach and still keeping a firm grip on Artemis's arm. Artemis smirked, twisted the arm on her arm and did another spinning kick, which sent the girl flying a few meters away. Her auburn hair was blown back by the force and Artemis could clearly see now that she had pointed ears. To Artemis's horror, the girl picked herself up and hovered into the air, chasing after Artemis. Artemis started running towards the gun. The girl was faster. She zoomed a few meters ahead of Artemis and nimbly picked up the gun. As she did so, Artemis grabbed the chance and sent another kick towards the girl. She missed.

"You may be smart, mud girl, but soon I'll get you!" cried the pointy-eared girl. They were words of bravado. Artemis sighed once again. It was time for tactics. She looked around. There was a dead end. If she ran towards there, the girl would follow her and when she reached the end, she could swerve to the left and kick the girl with another spinning kick, one with lots of force, so the girl could smash into the opposite wall. If the girl had been stupid, she could just lead the girl so the girl would smash into the wall in front of her but this girl was smart. She needed to use her strength.

Artemis Fole ran towards the wall. The girl followed her, shooting lasers at her. Artemis swerved left, then right. It was going to be a long time before she could shake off the creature.

Holly's point of view

Holly was feeling frustrated. She had never missed a target before! And yet this tiny little mud girl was outwitting her! She stuffed on her helmet and spoke into the mike as she aimed low-level lasers at the girl. The lasers cut into the floor instead.

"Foaly? Foaly!" she screamed, still shooting towards the tiny little mud girl sprinting on the ground. "Do you see this? I'm missing her!"

"That's sad."

"FOALY!!!!!" shrieked Holly. Suddenly, Fole swerved to the left just before the dead end. Holly veered upwards, narrowly avoiding being crushed against the wall.

"You could have at least warned me," muttered Holly as she whirled around and expertly aimed the Neutrino at the tiny mud girl. Suddenly, the girl jumped up and without Holly expecting it, she kicked so hard Holly collided with the opposite wall and she heard something break. Not the wall.

Immediately afterward, Holly fell into unconsciousness, the pain engulfing her body in a matter of seconds.

A few minutes later… 

"Ow…" Holly groaned, propping herself up on one elbow. Why was she here? Oh yeah. The mud girl. She scanned the area and sighed. She lost her.

"Holly? Holly?" Foaly was saying urgently in her ear.

"Yeah?"

"You fell into unconsciousness just after the girl kicked you."

"Duh."

"Holly! What's your status!?" Root's voice yelled into her ear. Holly winced.

"Throbbing all over. When I crashed into the wall it was much worse," moaned Holly. "She packs quite a punch for a tiny mud girl."

"Amazing," Foaly said suddenly. "She actually managed to escape from the other captains!"

"What? Really?" cried Holly in disbelief. The pain was slowly ebbing away now, due to her fairy magic. "But she's only five! And you know, she jumped a few meters into the air to kick me, so I guess she would be able to."

"We've called for a citywide search. A mud girl in Haven is even worse than Opal and her goblins."

"Even worse? How can it be even worse?"

"Fine, as worse."

"Short, when you're better report to base!"

"What base?" said Holly, slowly standing up. Her knees were wobbly. She suspected the girl had broken a few of her ribs. "You mean the dungeon."

"Yeah, the dungeon."

Haven, Police Plaza, Dungeon seventy-six

Holly entered the dungeon, and was greeted by silence. Nobody had noticed her entry. Artemis was sitting at the table; deep in thought while Mulch was pawing the floor, as if hoping he could escape. Holly took out her buzz baton and whacked Mulch with it on his behind. Not too hard, though. Mulch jumped up.

"Oh, hi, Holly!" he cried. Foaly swiveled around and tapped Commander Root on his shoulder.

"Captain Short's back, Julius," said Foaly. Root let the Julius comment slide and he looked Holly up and down.

"You okay, Short?" he grunted. Holly nodded.

"The girl's tough," she commented. "It'll be hard catching her."

"I've got an idea," Foaly said suddenly. "But you won't like it."

"What idea?" asked Holly insistently.

Foaly told them. They didn't like it. And most of all Artemis didn't like it.

* * *

Okay… That's all. I don't write well when I get few reviewers. They are my life… Well, actually the reviews are. Anyways… This chapter is mostly about Artemis Fole defeating Holly Short. Hahas. Holly's fuming mad. And, Artemis Fole is not a Mary-Sue, if you were wondering. She can be tough and smart, but you know Mary-Sues have legs that go on forever, or something like that? Well, for a five-year old, she's shorter than Holly, so that gives you an idea of how short she is. Citywide search! Whee! Cheers. Must get 10 more reviews for next chapter… or ten reviewers… :P. Click on the Review button! PLEASE… Thanks! 


End file.
